The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Reload
by Mitsuki Himura
Summary: Link y Milly encuentran al padre de Malon en el camino sabiendo que ella esta en peligro, ¿Podran ayudar a la dueña de Epona? Fans zelxLink favor de abstenerse de leer.
1. Prologo de la leyenda

**Prologo I **

**The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time Reload**

_La historia me perteneces basándome en el juego de Zelda y su manga y el video juego a Shigeru Miyamoto, y el manga Akira Himekawa_

_La leyenda de Zelda: _

_La leyenda de la Familia Alden _

_Capítulo I:_

_El Héroe del Tiempo y Su Guardiana _

_Un cuento antiguo._

_Desde tiempos inmemoriales las hadas cuidan a los héroes. _

_La Princesa hada debe cuidar del héroe despertara, cuando el elegido del tiempo la necesite pues protegido y acompañado esta siempre. _

_El héroe conocerá la paz y el amor, pero podrá perder a su ser mas amado_

_La protectora tiene el poder para protegerlo o destruirlo si acepta al lado oscuro, pero perderá su poder si lo hace._

_Sólo con su amor él estará salvo para siempre así como los descendientes._

_Rodeada de colores la guardiana esta, pues ese es su cristal _

_El amor que en el pasado se perdió resurgirá._

_¿Lograran esta guardiana y su protegido estar juntos para siempre?_


	2. Prologo II

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa, los personajes como reina Aiobheal, isla de Morar le perteneces a Karen Marie Moning, solo los tomo prestados para la parentela de las hadas y Tuatha Dé Dannaan a la mitologia celta, la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana sin mas comenzamos

Prologo II.

En la legendaria Tierra de Hyrule, existe una antigua leyenda de hadas que protegieron con su poder a los héroes que preservaban a su vez al país de la trifuerza.

La leyenda cuenta que cuando las diosas crearon el mundo, una cultura con poderes mágicos llegó a Hyrule huyendo de una guerra en su propio mundo, las diosas les impidieron el paso. Pero las hadas no venían con intenciones de invadir, sino de buscar un lugar tranquilo donde habitar pues huyeron de una guerra de poder. La dirigente de nombre Anadiomene, era quien regía este grupo de hadas que renunciaron a su inmortalidad para salir de la isla de Morar donde la reina Aiobheal, prima de Anadiomene, mandaba los ejércitos para defender su mundo. Pero la joven princesa no estaba de acuerdo con la guerra, para decidir quien tomaría el trono de la raza. Decidió huir con todos los Fae que deseaban la paz.

Anadiomene fue recibida por las tres diosas a quienes les prometió, que si la dejaban habitar en la luna cumpliría cualquier favor que le pidieran, así como toda su descendencia. Las diosas se compadecieron de la gente que venía acompañando a su recién nombrada reina, así que le respondieron:

–Usted y toda su descendencia protegerán a los héroes que surjan en Hyrule cada vez que esta hermosa tierra corra peligro, pues dejaremos un poder para que nuestra gente pueda defenderse de ese mal que acecha a nuestro mundo, una de nuestras hermanas ayudara a esta tierra primero, pero el héroe será quien la proteja-

-Con gusto honorables diosas, gracias por dejar a mi pueblo habitar en su mundo, toda mi descendencia tomara mi lugar cuando ya no esté para cuidar al héroe-

Las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore, nombraron a Anadiomene diosa de la luna, dejando la tarea a la raza Nijian, como se habían nombrado así mismos los Tuatha Dé Dannaan, estableciendo el clan que protegería al héroe que resguardaría a su vez a Hyrule. El reino se quedo Nijian para el reino de esa época ancestral, que se había recién creado, asi como el héroe que se profetizo nacería cuando la diosa protectora fallara y el seria su representante.

Transcurrido el tiempo como era de esperarse, por renunciar a su inmortalidad, la diosa Anadiomene murió legando su deber a las siguientes generaciones de princesas, proteger a los héroes. Estos portarian una espada que había sido creada en misteriosas circunstancias. Las hijas de la realeza lunar protegerían al héroe y acabada su misión podían elegir estar con el héroe o buscar a alguien para contraer matrimonio y dar descendencia para que la siguiente guardiana naciera.

Pero una boda fuera de la cadena, seria lo que origina nuestra historia tanto en el pasado como en el futuro lo que tomará las riendas del destino, pues se decía que la unión entre protegido y guardiana acabaría con la línea y sellaría un nuevo pacto entre la raza Hyliana y Nijian.

Nuestra historia comienza con la princesa Damiana, quien era la descendiente en turno de las guardianas que protegían a los héroes, estaba por casarse con la reencarnación del Héroe. La actual reina de la luna era renacimiento de la diosa Anadiomene, su abuela cuyo nombre era Dione, era quien cuidaba de ella desde que su madre muriera. Ya que nadie supo quién era el padre, lo único que quedaba de él era un anillo de oro, con un dragón grabado.

La joven princesa estaba comprometida con el príncipe de Hyrule, su nombre era Lavandarik, que era el actual portador del espíritu del héroe.

La luna llevaba tiempo tratando con el planeta de vecino Antares, donde habitaba la actual encarnación del mal. El príncipe Sargas que desde niño estaba enamorado de la princesa lunar, al verla sólo una vez con su madre en la conferencia de paz.

Pero no sólo ambicionaba poseer a la princesa sino también el poder del Cristal Arco iris que sólo obedecía a su dueña pues dependía de la fuerza del corazón de la misma, pero únicamente la familia real de la luna podía hacer usanza de este.

Cuando fue a la Luna de adulto a pedirla como esposa, la reina Dione negó su mano por el compromiso con Lavandarik quien era amigo de Damiana desde niños y se sabía que se amaban. Sargas enfurecido regresó a Antares, tomaría venganza de los novios el día de su boda, sometiendo a su voluntad a la princesa y matar a su rival.

Al pasar el tiempo la princesa Damiana y el príncipe Lavandarik estaban por casarse cuando Antares invadió el reino Nijian, Lavandarik determinado en defender a la princesa se vio metido en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, donde el no salió bien parado, pues la espada de Sargas logro penetrarle en el corazón de una estocada haciendo que cayera en los brazos de la guardiana, quien solo había sentido el dolor de la estocada:

-Lavandarik no me dejes sola-

-Yo siempre estaré contigo- dicho esto se murió, cuando ella empezó a llorar desesperada en su pecho suplicando que no la abandonara, sintió que algo la atravesó por en medio, volteo a ver la cara de demonio que tenia Zargas, que le recordaba a un mal mayor hace eones pintando en un mural del castillo, así que tomo su collar y pidió –Cristal arco iris escucha mi pedido, para que esta tragedia no se repita llévame a otra dimensión para que no pueda volver a sufrir, y si he de volver a proteger al siguiente héroe del tiempo quiero estar junto a él para siempre-

La reina Dione enfurecida por la destrucción de su reino a manos de los Antarianos, mato al príncipe que dirigía el ataque, pero este al momento de morir juró, que en su siguiente encuentro mataría a su rival y se quedaría con la princesa. Cuando escucho el deseo de su nieta, la reina lo respeto pero sabía que tarde o temprano la encontraría en otro mundo y la buscaría pues había una tarea que cumplir para la familia real de la luna, aun si muriera la ultima descendiente, al reencarnar tendría todo los derechos de la princesa.

15 generaciones después de ese incidente, una guerra estallo en Hyrule, en medio de una tormenta una joven madre cargaba a su bebé que lloraba huyendo del que alguna vez había sido su hogar, entrando a un bosque prohibido para los Hylianos, ya que quien entrara ahí moriría. La madre encontró al guardián de ese lugar, ella expiro su último aliento oyendo la promesa del guardián que su precioso hijo estaría a salvo ahí y que tendría un futuro feliz.


	3. La crisis del Arbol Deku

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa, los personajes como reina Aiobheal, isla de Morar le perteneces a Karen Marie Moning, solo los tomo prestados para la parentela de las hadas y Tuatha Dé Dannaan a la mitologia celta, la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana sin mas comenzamos

La historia de los príncipes renacidos comienza aquí, la cual conduciría a su más grande aventura y la búsqueda de la otra mitad de su alma:

10 años después. . .

Capitulo 1-1

La crisis del Árbol Deku, requisitos para héroe.

En los densos bosques de Hyrule, escondidos del mundo en ese lugar habitan los kokiri. Quienes tienen un hada guardiana, él o ella. Solo uno de ellos no tiene hada, su nombre es Link. Quien era el más valiente pero despistado de todos ellos.

Un día el iba corriendo pues ya era tarde para oír la historia del día, el árbol Deku contaría la historia de cómo Hyrule había sido creado por las 3 diosas Din, Nayru y Farore. Pero en medio del camino se topo con Mido y sus amigos quienes siempre maltrataban a Link por no tener hada, aparecieron cortándole paso:

-No puedes pasar de este lugar- decía Mido oyendo las risas de sus compañeros

-Deja de molestar mido yo puedo ir a donde quiera- se quejo Link

-No puedes, mira yo soy el jefe de los kokiri ¿no? Y una media persona como tú no puede ir a escuchar la historia del Gran Arbol Deku- explico con Sorna Mido

Link se enojo mirando furibundo a mido le respondió –Eso no tiene nada que ver ¡Fuera de mi camino ahora!-

-¡Si quieres pasar consíguete un hada primero!- respondió riéndose de Link quien termino embistiendo a Mido dándoles derechazo e izquierdazo, cuando iba a recibir un golpe de Mido este reboto sobre algo invisible, libero a Link de su agarre. Pero el hada acompañante del jefe volcó a nuestro héroe dentro de un charco de agua.

-No es justo- se quejo Link

-de que hablas si sabes que ellas es parte de mi, mi otra mitad es parte de los kokiri- decía Mido cruzado de brazos mientras se burlaba de un empapado Link cuando fueron vistos por el árbol Deku quien dejo de contar la historia al oir los gritos de los dos "guerreros"

-¡Que hacen!- grito

Alarmado por el grito los tres acosadores lograron huir pero no sin antes de que Mido sacando la lengua y restirando un ojo le dijera sin hada a Link quien se decepciono de si mismo, camino hasta el lugar el árbol donde se sento en una de las ramas del mismo.

-Animate hijo, no le hagas caso a Mido el es un tonto-

Link resoplo y le respondió-¿Por qué soy diferente a los demás? –

-Link, ya lo hemos discutido antes te lo diré cuando sea el momento preciso-

-Lo sé pero quisiera saber ya cada vez mas me duele- decía Link

A lo lejos venia una chica corriendo con su hada de color purpura, que entro en el valle el árbol Deku quien miro por todo lados y le vio -¡LINK!-

-Saria- grito en respuesta Link brincando de rama en rama hasta llegar a ella sonriendo –Llegas en buen momento tengo algo que enseñarte-

-¿Qué es?- pregunto llena de curiosidad, era típico de Link siempre sacar un invento raros

Link saco de su bolsillo trasero un resortera -¡Tachan¡hice esto!-

-¿Y que es esto?-

-Bueno pues, con esto puedo alcanzar las frutas de los arboles en la parte alta-contesto lanzando una semilla y tirando una manzana en la copa del árbol

-Es genial, déjame intentarlo- dijo sorprendida mientras Link iba por la manzana y se la daba a saria pasándole la resortera mientras en unos arbustos estaba mido con la cara más roja que un tomate enfurecido por la amistad que Link tenia con Saria y no era de extrañarse pues era secreto a voces entre los kokiri excepto por "señor despiste" alias Link que a Mido le gusta la mejor y única amiga de Link -Ese mocoso está tratando de impresionar a Saria, se muestra muy amable con ella-

Observando como Saria cargaba la resortera no se fijo que Mido estaba ahí y disparando le atino en la narizota sonó hueco causando una sopresa en Link y Saria mientras el susodicho líder kokiri caía noqueado.

Después de bajar fruta suficiente para la comida del bosque Link y Saria fueron a unos troncos colocados fuera de la casa de Saria donde comenzaron a hablar

-Eres realmente bueno para inventar esta clase de cosas Link- dijo Saria juntando sus manos en señal de felicidad

-Tal vez por eso no tengo hada, porque soy un kokiri muy raro- dijo Link estirando la resortera

Saria volteo a verlo mirándole con cariño como venía haciéndolo desde que Link llego al bosque de bebé –Eso no es cierto Link, aunque no tengas hada eres muy listo y además eres mi mejor amigo ¿cierto?

-Cierto- contesto Link mirándola con ternura entonces Link le conto le sueño que lo aterrorizaba cada noche encontrándose así mismo frente a un techo puntiagudo durante una tormenta ve corriendo a un caballo con una mujer como jinete y una niña que voltea como si fuera a decirle algo, apareciendo otro jinete, que mira desafiante al niño mientras un arco iris brillaba frente a él como protegiéndole.

-¿No será un castillo?- le dice Saria

-¿Castillo?- le pregunta curioso-¿Qué es eso, hay uno en el bosque? Es de locos que sueñe cosas que no existen-

-Bueno el Árbol Deku dijo que este mundo es muy grande hay lugares y tierras diferentes pues siempre hay cosas que nadie conocemos este mundo es muy amplio- le dijo Saria mirando el horizonte viendo el sol esconderse

Link no lo supo pero el soñaba con su destino, un destino que cambiaria al mundo entero.

-Link ya me voy a meter, nos vemos mañana-

-Claro Saria yo me quedare aquí un rato más-

Sara se retiro dejando a Link mirado el estrellado firmamento reflexionando sobre su sueño:

"¿Qué querrán decir con el amplio mundo? Seguro será lo que existe fuera del bosque de lo cual no sé nada".

Link había subido a su casa a dormir, la casa se ubicaba en la cima un árbol algo picudo siendo una escalera y balcón la entrada, detrás de una cortina cubierto por una manta empezó a refleccionar sobre lo que quería decirle al árbol Deku "¿Que pensaría el árbol Deku si le comentara mi deseo de salir del bosque?" después de meditarlo un momento se respondió en voz alta durmiéndose

–Creo que será mejor que no-

Sin que Link supiera unas nubes oscuras empezaron a cubrir el valle del árbol Deku amenazando la paz del lugar que siempre se encontraba en armonía.

Una siniestra sombra amenazaba la paz nocturna del gran árbol Deku que percibió la maldad, que despedía un insecto de tamaño colosal parecido a una garrapata combinada con una araña de un solo ojo que reía hasta que fue detectado a vista del árbol, quien enfurecido y preocupado por sus pequeños hijos reclamo

-¿Quién eres tú? Eres aliado de aquel que se ha encaminado al mal ¡No permitiré criaturas como tu en mi bosque!-

La criatura atacó enterrándose en las raíces del árbol mientras reía, a más no poder gracias al encantamiento de un malvado hombre del desierto, burlándose del árbol –La triste realidad árbol Deku es que no te puedes mover- dijo el insecto terminándose de meter dentro del árbol

Apareciendo una pequeña hada que resplandecía azulada no tenia protegido kokiri –gran árbol Deku ¿Qué sucede?-

-Ah mi pequeña hada Navi, ahora una criatura maligna esta en ms raíces, he perdido mi libertad- respondió afligidamente

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?-

Conmocionado el árbol respondió –El bosque está en peligro, navi vuela y encuentra al niño que no tiene hada y tráelo deprisa el destino está en sus manos-

Navi voló presurosa a través del bosque hasta entrar a la casa de Link por la ventana quien dormía tranquilamente, sin ver a un ocioso mido que no tenía nada que hacer haciéndole una broma pesada a Link

-Con esta sierra kokiri, haré un hoyo al balcón a Link y cuando salga– dijo riéndose imaginando a Link recién despertado caminando y cayendo del balcón, Mido se trepo haciendole un hoyo con la sierra mientras Navi levantaba a Link.

-Link despiértate- grito desesperada navi

Link se despertó atontado frotándose los ojos mientras navi se presentaba –Me llamo navi el árbol Deku me envo a ti-

-¿un hada?- Link paso de un gesto serio a un maniático en un momento al gritar -¡Finalmete un hada me ha elegido!- intentado atrapar a navi quien volaba desesperada

–No me atrapes- pero dio la vuelta dirigiendo se a la salida

–De acuerdo- exclamo convencido –ire a presumirse la a mido

-No es momento para eso – dijo navi pero solo vio caer a link a través de un hoyo aterrizando sobre el aludido

Link vio a Mido sobre quien estaba sentado –Mido ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Solo atendiendo un asunto importante- dijo con el seño fruncido, volteo y viendo el pasto que estaba de color café –he- dijo parándose - esta seco el pasto esto nunca habia pasado

Link que ya estaba de pie también vio el color café –Los arboles también-

Navi se enojo brillando en rojo les anuncio consternando a Link –Esto sucede porque la maldad a entrado al bosque el gran árbol Deku está en problemas ¡Link vamos!-

Link y Mido al enterarse de esto corrieron al valle del gran árbol llegando a la raíz sin darse cuenta de que el monstruo les veía

**Chapter 4: El Viaje de Link y la Leyenda Triangular**

Lavandarik, Damiana, Anadiomene, Dione y Milly y cristal arco iris son los unicos personajes que me pertenecen, esta es mi versión de ocarina del tiempo.

Capitulo 1-2

El viaje de Link, la leyenda de la trifuerza.

Link y Mido habían ido corriendo al valle del Árbol Deku a toda velocidad siendo seguidos por los y las demás kokiri quienes sentían inquietas a sus hadas. Al llegar al árbol Link llamo - árbol Deku –decía mientras golpeaba con tristeza y saliendo lagrimas de sus ojos -¿Qué le pasa¡ Respóndame!-

Mido se acerco de un lado por el árbol extendiendo su brazo flaco a la base del árbol sintiendo esta tan fría como un tempano de hielo –Esta muy frio como si estuviera muriendo- dijo mido sintiendo que el padre de todos pronto partiría cuando sintió la presencia de su anhelo inalcanzable por la voz que llamo a quien el odiaba pero en el fondo estimaba

-Link que sucede- llamo Saria pero link no la escucho ya que salto para atrás sorprendido para atrás por ver a la garrapata gigante salir aterrizando de trasero al suelo, Navi grito-¡Es ella quien le hizo esto al Árbol Deku!-

La criatura amenazaba a Link y el resto de los kokiri pidiendo una antigua reliquia que había sido dejada al cuidado del árbol –La piedra, quiero la esmeralda- decía siseante -¿Dónde está? Dénmela-

La criatura volvió a retraerse abriendo un hueco en el tronco del árbol Deku haciendo que Link tomara valor y se acercara a ver, viendo a navi –Vamos- le dijo

-si- contesto sacando su resortera lo cual vio saria –Link te cuidado-

-La detendré- grito corriendo en dirección al hoyo y adentrándose en la oscuridad hasta desaparecer, observando lo mismo Mido también entro siguiéndole

–Ayudare al bosque con mi espada kokiri- anuncio sacando una espada corta con mango de madera adornado con un pequeño rubi rodeado de oro.

Entro al árbol guida por la tenue luz de navi llego hasta donde estaba Link quien apenas podia observar el territorio con la luz de su hada guardián, pero el mismo no notaba (algo que Mido si) resplandecía levemente. Temblando mido llego a donde estaba Link que con cara de hastio le dijo

–No debiste venir-

-No permitiré que seas el único que luzca ante saria-

Link volteo a verlo raro, mirándole como si su cara fuera la de un bicho – ¿De qué hablas?-

-No dejare que te quedes con ella- dijo dándose la vuelta mientras el ojiazul se le quedaba viendo como bicho raro

-Eres un idiota mido- le dijo Navi quien había chocado

-Agh que es esta cosa pegajosa.- dijo Mido terminado enredado en ella mientras Link se ponía en guardia pues se oían unos pasos "en el chiquero" que no le gustaban nada –Escuche algo raro- dijo navi dando pista de qu Link tenía razón, es ese momento una sombra gigante se aproximaba a ellos siseando

–La piedra donde esta – decía mientras se tragaba gran parte de la raíz del árbol, Link estaba espantado y a la vez furioso mientras gritaba con ira –Se está comiendo al árbol Deku-

La bestia oyó, por asi decirlo, el grito de guerra de Link volteando a verlo con mirada desafiante

–Quieren ustedes ser los siguientes- mientras clavaba una tenaza en el suelo. Link se hizo para atrás mientras lanzando una semilla Deku al monstruo –Deja al árbol Deku en paz- mientras disparaba otra semilla que no logro llegar a su blanco.

Seguía pidiendo el monstruo la piedra pero Link no sabia que piedra, pero el problema era que mido empezó a ser de lastre pues se quedo mas congelado que una paleta en el mismo sitio mientras Link peleaba con valor y corria pues la criatura llamada gohma azoto otra tenaza "De que píedra hablara" se preguntaba el mismo, mientras atacaba pero navi noto a Mido temblando empuñando la espada quien temblaba mas que una gelatina a medio cuajar, la criatura estaba a punto de matarlo cuando corrió el ojiazul empujándole para evitar la tenaza de Gohma.

A un lado link y mido discutían –Esto es peligroso vete yo me encargare-

-Callate entrometido- le dijo quien moletos porque Link le hubiera salvado pero estaba agradecido en el fondo se oyo como caian piedras mientras Link recibia una en su hermosa cabeza sacándole momentáneamente estrellitas sin sentir el impacto del mismo golpe, pero con el tiempo suficiente para que Link cargara y disparara una semilla pero al hacerse hacia atrás quedo pegado en las telarañas de Gohma teniendo en la mano la ultima municion esperaba no fallar.

Pero la criatura estuvo a punto de atacarlo cuando una roca le cayo encima a la criatura, y no era que otro que mido distrayéndole para que Link pudiera atacar mientras una le rozaba la cabeza mientras Navi volando por encima del lugar le grito a Link –El punto débil de Gohma es su ojo Link apunta ahí- dijo apuntándole momentáneamente al ojo entonces el cargo y disparo dándole en el blanco viendo como se desvanecía la magia negra que rodeaba a la garrapata dejando al pequeño insecto dejando extrañados a nuestros héroes

-¿Esa es la verdadera figura de Gohma?-

-Si Link, era un animal común y corriente posesionado de magia negra-

Despues de la ardua batalla y recuperar la espada, nuestros héroes salieron de la cueva, hacia la luz maravillando a los kokiri que les observaban llamaron al árbol Deku –Arbol Deku vencimos al monstruo-

-Bien hecho Link y mido al unirse para derrotar la monstruo- les dijo orgulloso de quienes siempre peleaban unieran sus fuerzas para un fin en común, los otros dos le miraban con alegría

-Pero no podre volver a la normalidad- dijo con pesar

-¿no puede ser¡No te mueras!- grito Link golpeando la base del tronco con su puños -¡Yo luche con toda mi fuerza y mido igual¡No lo aceptaré!- reclamaba Link perdiendo al que hasta entonces habia sido como su padre.

Viendo esto el árbol sintió ternura de su mas querido "hijo" a quien recibió de los brazos de su moribunda madre 10 años antes viéndole crecer como a otro kokiri –Link escucha- le llamo el árbol

-Cuando estaba siendo devorado puede darme cuenta de sus intenciones Gohma habia sido hechizada por el hombre del desierto que es maligno- enviándole a Link una visión de quien era el culpable, dentro de su mente Link veía a un hombre vestdo de negro con armadura montado en un caballo de igual color que la vestimenta del hombre, quien tenia una extraña joya en la frente, entonces Deku hablo –el usa aterradora magia, el rey negro del desierto, el desea conquistar Hyrule y poseer la trifuerza-

-¿La trifuerza?

-Son los triangulos sagrados, es el legado de los dioses, se dice que posee el poder de transformar al mundo, al reflejar el interior del corazón de quien la toque. Si una persona de corazón puro la toca una era de paz y preosperidad comenzara pero si una persona de corazón maligno la toca el mundo será gobernado por la malda y la injusticia- dijo el árbol Deku presentándole en su mente los diferentes escenarios.

El árbol dejo su poder retornando al bosque

–una enorme crisis se avecina a Hyrule ¡Ese hombre de corazón maligno no debe tocar la trifuerza! Sin embargo con tu valor y coraje seraz capaz de destruir su ambición, tu guardiana en este momento esta durmiendo en otro lugar esperándote para cuidar de ti- decía el árbol

-Pero- decía Link desolado –Yo solo soy un niño asustadizo no puedo…- contesto –No puedo pelear-

El árbol Deku sentía que no habia subestimado a Link sino que su valor era espontaneo a la situación requerída, sin embargo Link -¡Tu puedes, ve al mundo exterior y crece!- grito el árbol infundiéndole valor a lo que Link reacciono con lo que el pensaba esa noche

–Ademas no estaras solo tu guardiana estará para ayudarte no solo es para protección sino ella también combatirá, ella tiene una deuda pendiente con este hombre solo no lo recuerda-

Link se quedo helado al tener una especie de retroceso temporal a una batalla del pasado viendo a un joven de su misma apariencia con una espada de mango morado siendo empuñada y otro hombre parecido al de su visión pero con armadura gris peleando ambos enfrente de una joven portando con un extraño cristal que resplandecía en colores igual que el escudo con el que soñaba noche tras noche.

-Ahora ve al reino de Hyrule, ahí encontraras a la princesa que fue elegida por las diosas, es conocida como la princesa del Destino su nombre es Zelda-

En ese momento un resplandor verde apareció del tronco descendiendo en dirección a Link quien recibió una piedra esmeralda rodeada de oro –Entregale esto a la princesa, es la esmeralda kokiri, esto es lo que aquel hombre malvada quería de mi-

Link la recibió y oyo la voz del árbol diciéndole -Yo creo en ti, Link tu guardiana duerme en espera de ti, aunque ella duerme se que cree en ti-

-Lo hare entiendo gran árbol Deku gracias por su fe, de acuerdo-

El árbol Deku cambio su gesto viendo tiernamente al niño que era la salvación y la esperanza de Hyrule, siend también el elegido para una tarea que cambiaria el destino del mundo

-Lo mejor será que hagas un escudo con mis restos te protegerá de la maldad en el camino, Navi ayuda a Link y a su guardiana cuando llegue el momento-

-Si Gran árbol deku lo hare aun cuando ella llegue-

-Ella llegara en el momento en que las diosas lo indiquen necesario- dijo poniéndose gris poco a poco, los chicos kokiri que estaban cerca del lugar oyeron la despedida del árbol

–Adios mis niños-

Los niños gritaron al ver al árbol morir pero sin embargo todos hasta Link derramaron lágrimas por la muerte del árbol.

Link se acerco a Mido algo serio mienras el primero le volteo verle

–Mido prestame tu espada- el aludido se la dio y el ojiazul corto una parte de la corteza del árbol tallando un escudo, mientras hacia esto mido seguía viendole raro hasta que termino levantándose

–Bien Navi es hora de irnos- dijo volteándose a ver a su hada

-¿Irnos a donde?- le interrogo Mido –Los kokiri no podemos sobrevivir fuera del bosque –

-Quiero ver el mundo exterior Mido- le explico Link haciendo referencia a lo que le habia dicho el gran árbol

-No importa que tan grande sea o que clase de cosas haya en él quiero verlo con mis propios ojos- Link le sonrio mientras Mido le veía triste sin que ninguno lo notara no se veía a saria en ningún lado

-Volvere cuando alla entregado esto- le dijo sediendole la espada

-Quedate con la espada- le grito Mido dándole la espada – Y nunca regreses- le grito con los ojos acuosos.

Link comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás hasta llegar a un puente donde saria le detuvo muy triste-Asi que te vas-

Link le volteo a verla muy apesadumbrado porque seria la ultima vez que le viera pero le dio unas palabras -Siempre he sabido que era diferente a los demás-

Saria le veía seria –Pero el bosque siempre será mi hogar-

Saria solo pudo sonreir sacando algo del bolsillo de atrás –Te regalo esta ocarina, cuando la toques recuerda el bosque- le dijo enseñándole su canción especial

– Esta canción tocala cuando necesites recordarme Link cuidate mucho, se que ella te cuidara tan bien como yo lo hice cuando llegaste al bosque-

Link se despidió saliendo del bosque siendo vigilado por un búho gigante quien le decía a distancia

–Es momento de que el comienzo para su aventura, el futuro de Hyrule esta en sus manos ¿Qué le depara el destino? En nombre del Arbol Deku yo te cuidare, hasta que ella despierte-

Link se alejo del bosque iniciando la mas grande misión de su vida

espero que les gusten las renovaciones del fic, espero sus reviews.

chaito gracias.


	4. el enigma de la trifuerza

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana sin mas comenzamos.

**Capitulo 1-3**

El enigma de la Trifuerza, una niña misteriosa.

Después de caminar hasta cansarse, Link se encontró pidiendo "ray" en el camino hasta que un lechero que iba de camino al castillo de Hyrule le dio gustoso aventón, el pobre estaba muriéndose de hambre así que el buen hombre le regalo una botella de leche que se bebió casi al instante, el venia atrás de las cajas mientras admiraba el paisaje –Wow esta tierra es enorme-

-Qué bueno que pedimos aventón si no te hubieras muerto de hambre-

-Bueno Navi aun tengo hambre pero esta leche me cayó bien- le dijo link dando el último trago a la leche, unos momentos se quedo pensando a quien debía ver –"ve a conocer" ¿Cómo se llama Zelda?- pregunto a Navi

-Si Link le debes entregar la piedra ¿Bien?-

El hombre volteo a verle avisándole –Hey, ya llegamos este es el mercado del castillo de Hyrule-

Link volteo a ver el lugar quedando fascinado pues era más grande que el propio bosque, demasiado bullicio.

–Vaya hay mucha gente en este lugar ¿Así que este es el mundo?- Link siguió caminando rodeado de mucha gente hasta que vio una construcción parecida a nuestras iglesias -¿Cuál será el castillo Navi?-

-No lo sé Link-

Entonces vio un puesto lleno de manzanas rojas sumamente apetitosas gritando -¡Ahhhh! ¡Comida!-

-¡Llévelo barato! Si no lo lleva se lo perderá- decía el mercante pero Link oyó su estomago sonar y se encogió –Ahora no me puedo mover tengo mucha hambre y deberás no me puedo mover- se quejo sentándose en el piso cerca del puesto pero su hada se mostro preocupada asi que se le acercó

-Resiste Link acabas de tomar una botella de leche-

Pero como a veces sin medir las consecuencias se levanto de un salto y empezó a comer fruta del puesto -¡Mucho mejor que la fruta del bosque!- pero un hombre le pico el hombre y Link volteo, aquel hombre acompañado de otros dueños de puestos donde comió se aproximo a el diciéndole –Vas darnos dinero por eso ¿Verdad? –

Link se les quedo viendo como bichos pues se quedo con la cara de What -¿Dinero, Qué es eso?- mientras comía otro pan, sin darse cuenta parcialmente una niña de cabellos rubios pasaba detrás de una multitud que acusaba al ojiazul como ladrón levantándole y esculcándolo hasta que sacaron la esmeralda kokiri

-Después de todo tienes como valor- Link solo alcanzo a expirar exigiendo que se la devolvieran –Si la quieres debes pagarnos-

En ese momento la niña intervino preocupada por el joven por quien se cometía injusticia –Yo les pagare lo que debe así que denle su piedra – Y saco una rupia dorada que les dio de 200 rupias sacándole de ahí corriendo -¿Quién eres?-

-Eso no importa ¡Date prisa!-

Pararon cerca de la fuente donde descansaron unos minutos –Con que eres del bosque con mayor razón no sabes lo que es el dinero, allá es trueque-

-Aja- decía viéndole –Lo siento no sabía, muchas gracias es un tesoro muy importante-

-Es una piedra adorable- decía mientras se la mostraba algo despertó en ella al oir a Link

-Es la esmeralda Kokiri el árbol Deku me dijo que se la diera a la princesa Zelda- dice brincando de la fuente

–Por eso es que debo ir al castillo, nos vemos- la niña se quedó reflexionando y le dijo

-Pero no podrás entrar al castillo así de fácil, está muy bien resguardo- a esto Link se encogio de hombros "Diosas y ahora que hago" -¿Qué haremos Navi?- La niña se quedo pensando un momento y chocando las manos le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios

–Lo tengo ¿Qué tal si juegas conmigo todo el día? Si lo haces te llevare a ver a la princesa personalmente-

-¿En serio?- pregunto Link con los ojos con lucecitas

-Ella y yo somos buenas amigas- dijo guiñándole un ojo y sacando una ocarina parecida a la de Saria pero en azul dándosela a Link, pero sin saber la niña que era observada por una mujer de cabello blanca y alta mientras el novato héroe se quedo viendo la ocarina -¿Una ocarina?¿Y esta marca?-

Sin darse cuenta la niña se había escondido y la mujer antes descrita se le aproximo tocándole el hombro llamándole la atención- Oye niño ¿Has visto a una noble niña tiene cabello rubio y ojos azules?-

Link se le quedo viendo pasmado

–No, no le he visto- ella se retiro y vio donde estaba pues ella le agradeció, asi parándose de un solo salto le agarro la mano jalándolo a hacia las tiendas a Link tan fuerte al punto que parecía volar

-¡Vamos andando, hay muchas tiendas interesantes que ver!- pararon enfrente de un puesto de bolas de arroz mientras ella compraba

–Hey Link ¿Seguro de esto? Ella es algo extraña- le dijo Navi a lo que el volteando a verla le contesto

–Pero ella dijo que me llevaría con la princesa- contesto algo intranquilo

–Además acéptalo ella es muy agradable-dijo algo sonrojado –Además me recuerda a alguien-

-Eres un pícaro- dijo Navi resignada

De repente apareció la niña con un montón panes de arroz diciéndole –Compré todo esto-

Link se sorprendió -¡¿Qué?- al ver la bolsota haciendo que los ojos casi le saliesen de sus orbitas recibiéndola de ella, poniéndose rojo de pena mientras veía a su acompañante sonrojada tomándose el rostro entre las manos –Los compre porque el vendedor dejo que era bonita-

Despues de comer fueron a recorrer las tiendas entrando en el boliche bombchu -¿Qué es boliche?-

-Ni idea-

Entraron y empezaron a jugar mientras Link observaba a la niña jugar pregunto –Oye sabes el aspecto de Zelda ¿Es bella?-

-Pues . . .- no dejo concluir

-O tal vez es un como un cerdito gordita y fea- dijo haciendo un gesto de asco algo le ocasiono a la chica derrumbase y dejar caer su bombchu que termino por pegar derecho al héroe, haciendo que le explotara dejándole lindamente tostado.

Lo intentaron todavía hasta que ella obtuvo el premio de 50 rupias, salieron y estuvieron en la tienda de mascaras donde sacaron la bunny Hood y la máscara de la verdad mientras recorrían el pueblo.

Por último estuvieron en el tiro al blanco donde Link y ella practicaban su puntería, Link gano 50 rupias mientras la rubia obtenía el premio de 100 rupias y salieron.

Pero daba la casualidad de que ya estaba la noche encima de ellos dejando admirados a Link y pensativa a la niña -¿Ya es de noche?-

-Parece que el día se acabo gracias por el día de hoy- dijo ella quitándose la bunny Hood, se sentaron cerca de la fuente

–Solo por una vez quería saber cómo era jugar y comprar cosas con mi propio dinero como una niña normal- dijo con cierta nostalgia

Link se le quedo viendo preguntándole amablemente–Dime tu nombre por favor, el mío es Link- le dijo –vamos a jugar otra vez algún día- sonrió

Ella se sorprendió y le dijo – Yo. . .- pero no logro concluir ya que unas mujeres vestidas de manera árabe y joyas en la cabeza llegaron rodeándoles, al verlas Link tomo la mano de la niña corriendo llegando a una calle sin salida. Una de ellas saco una espada

–Niña nosotros sabemos quién eres danos la ocarina del tiempo- le amenazo, ella intento huir, pero la mujer le dijo -¡No te escaparas!- casi degollándole pero Link intervino oportunamente

-¿Y tu quien eres?- pero alguien se acercaba asi que ellas huyeron siendo perseguidas por Link cuando la niña los seguiría alguien llego siendo la misma mujer que Link vio en la mañana

–Princesa- llamo a la niña quien con pena la vio

–Impa- le dijo abrazándola.

-Me alegra que este a salvo regresemos al castillo su padre está muy preocupado-

-Está bien- y en una bola de humo desaparecieron, mientras nuestro héroe regresaba de la persecución percatándose que la niña ya no estaba –Esa niña se fue-

-De seguro volvió a su casa, los niños cambian mucho de parecer- dijo navi, pero había algo tirado donde la niña estaba, era una extraña ocarina cual el ojiazul recogió, viéndola se dijo-Se seguro esto es de ella, se parece a la ocarina de que Saria me dio aunque diferente

-Link ahora vamos al castillo-

Link y Navi se pusieron en marcha haciendo incursión nocturna en el castillo para entrar, mientras amanecía una joven princesa dentro del castillo trataba de hablar con su padre -¡Papa te lo suplico no vayas a hablar con ese hombre! Por alguna razón. . .-

-Otra vez vienes con ese sueño tuyo- le reprocho su padre –No tiene sentido en tiempos de paz- dijo el rey retirándose dejando a la princesa pesarosa quien tomo paso directo al jardín-

Mientras el novato héroe seguía con su incursión en el castillo evitando los guardias hasta llegar al jardín donde se encuentra con la joven princesa pero se queda viéndole –Perdón- dice Link viendo a la niña que estaba de espaldas

-Link no te había dicho mi nombre- se voltea presentándose -¿Verdad?-

Esto le sorprendió reconociéndole como su nueva amiga -¡Tú-. . . Tu eres!-

-Soy Zelda, la princesa de Hyrule- se presento la chica con un carácter serio

-Link- le llama Navi –la esmeralda-

-Ah, es cierto- dijo sacándola de su bolsillo junto con la ocarina –Entonces. . . esto debe ser tuyo lo tiraste accidentalmente ayer-

-Gracias- dice con una sonrisa pero noto una presencia

-¡Qué sorpresa!- dijo Link tallándose el cuello –Que las cosas sucedan asi- per al ver la reacción de zelda volteo viendo al hombre de su visión quien observaba con atención a la princesa, mientras el hombre miro con cierta familiaridad a Link, recordándole aun persona que odiaba desdes un pasado muy lejano

-Sir Ganondorf- decía con actitud de mando la princesa – que descortesía entrar asi en este jardín sin permiso- poniéndose más erguida cerca de la ventana.

-Disculpeme- contesto Ganondorf haciendo una reverencia sin terminar de inclinar la cabeza

- Saludos Princesa Zelda vine aquí a entrevistarme con su padre, seria un honor si nos permitiera unirnos a Hyrule- le decía Ganondorf con falsa amabilidad tanta como permitia decir su negro corazón mientras caminaba –No hay un país tan bello como este, ni tampoco una princesa mas encantadora-

Link le veía atentamente quedándose con la cara de este tipo esta loco pero estaba seguro de que era aquel de su visión.

La princesa no se trago la carnada diciéndole –Dejese de alagos alejese de mi- pero el maligno no cedió del modo esperado pues se acerco para preguntar con sorna –Por cierto el tesoro pasado por la familia real de generación en generación, la ocarina del tiempo usted la tiene ¿O me equivoco su alteza? ¿Algun dia podría mostrármela?-

Ante esto Link le miro con sospecha, pero los ojos de ambos se cruzaron, este era el hombre causante de la muerte de su padre adoptivo con la maldad de toda una vida, Zelda se puso en guardia

-No sé de que habla, por cierto lo mismo escuche de las ladronas del dia de ayer ¿me pregunto si son conocidas de usted?-

Ganondorf volvió a mirar detenidamente a Link, cerca de la princesa de repente cambio su rostro como si hubiese reconocido a alguien en el pequeño héroe quien le devolvió la mirada, Zelda pasmada notó unas auras raras en el Gerudo y en el aprendiz de héroe, una persona con alas de ángel parada atrás de él, junto con una cresta de una trifuerza siendo atravesada por un arco iris, mientras Ganondorf tenía la de un jabalí oscuro rodeado de aura negra.

El hombre haciendo una reverencia se retiro entonces Zelda procedió a explicarle a Link quien era ese ser maligno -El líder de las Gerudo que viven en el desierto del oeste Ganondorf, ahora mismo juro lealtad a mi padre pero el realmente busca la trifuerza que esta en este país, escondida en alguna parte-

-¿La trifuerza?- exclamo Link –Entonces él es quien me mostro el árbol Deku-

Zelda se sentó en los escalones del jardín haciendo un ademan para decirle a link que hiciera lo mismo junto a ella

-He tenido un sueño espeluznante, Hyrule era cubierto por nubes negras entonces una luz verde se abre paso entre las nubes y brilla sobre la tierra de pronto. De pronto, veo la imagen de una persona con un hada sosteniendo una piedra que emite luz verde protegido por una especie de arco iris- de repente link ato cabos sueltos sintiendo que él era esa luz de esperanza al mundo.

-Desde el momento en que te vi yo sabía tú eras el que aparecía en mis sueños pero esa rara barrera no sé que es sin embargo sé que le conoceré-

-Estoy aterrada, Ganondorf debe ser las nubes negras que aparecieron en mi sueño, siento como el maligno corazón de ese hombre fuera destruir Hyrule, pero mi padre no me cree- término decepcionada agachando la cabeza.

Link reacciono con convicción le dijo –Yo te creo, el gran árbol Deku murió debido a ese mismo poder-

-No debes permitirle obtener la trifuerza- le dijo Zelda casi en tono de orden

-¿Dónde está la trifuerza y donde queda el reino sagrado?-

-La entrada al reino sagrado esta dentro del templo del Tiempo, pero la puerta está sellada detrás del muro de piedra llamada "La Puerta del Tiempo", para abrirla "debes reunir las tres gemas y colocarlas en su lugar dentro del Templo" es la que se ha dicho-

-Hay secreto más la reliquia de la familia real, la ocarina del tiempo-

-Faltan dos gemas las encontrare y las traeré aquí- dijo Link exaltado parándose sorprendiendo a Zelda

-Princesa Zelda tu cuida esa ocarina ¡Yo iré a recuperar esas de gemas por ti!-

-De acuerdo Link- dijo Zelda emocionada –Y tú debes mantener la trifuerza alejada de las manos de Ganondorf-deteniéndole en la acción

Sin que nadie lo supiera en otro mundo había una jovencita de 9 años que era educada con una familia humana que la quería pero ella no se sentía a gusto ahí sabiendo que tenía una vida y una deuda pendiente en algún lugar donde ella realmente pertenecía.

espero que les guste chaito


	5. La Piedra Espiritual del Fuego

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa por el manga. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana, los que sean fans de ZexLink abstenerse de leer por favor.

**Capitulo 1-4**

La búsqueda de la piedra espiritual de fuego, conociendo nuevos amigos

Se volvieron a sentar en los escalones entonces Zelda procedió a explicarle la leyenda de la creación del mundo, historia que Link siempre se perdía por culpa de Mido.

-Erase una vez un tiempo donde había océano y por supuesto nada de vida , sobre este caótico mundo de Hyrule descendieron tres diosas del reino sagrado que eran Din diosa del poder con su fuerza y sus flameantes manos cultivo el terreno y creo la tierra roja, Nayru diosa de la sabiduría esparcio su conocimiento dándole ley al mundo y al final Farore diosa del Coraje, quien con su rico corazón dio vida aquellos que protegerían la ley del mundo, cuando las tres diosas terminaron sus tareas regresaron a los cielos dejaron detrás el triangulo sagrado de la tierra dorada y ese lugar es el reino sagrado- mientras sacaba la ocarina debajo del vestido

-Para proteger la trifuerza de los malignos los sabios construyeron un templo y la sellaron detrás de la puerta del tiempo "Aquel que colecte las tres piedras espirituales parece enfrente del altar y toque la canción del tiempo entonces la puerta se abrirá- concluyo tomando la ocarina en sus manos

-Este es el secreto del reino pasado por generación en la familia real de Hyrule- decía teniendo una mirada nostálgica recordando a su madre –Mi madre me lo conto antes de morir y me dijo que nunca se lo dijera a nadie ni tampoco sobre la ocarina.

-Pero- pregunto intrigado Link-¿No hay ningún problema si me dices el secreto?-Link se rasco la nariz al señalar eso

-Creiste lo que dije, ni siquiera mi propio padre fue capaz de eso- dijo un poco decepcionada de su padre –Por eso yo también creo en ti- le obsequio una sonrisa pero Link se quedo apenado por ello

–Pero yo no hice mucho- dijo muy apenado cuando volteo sobresaltado vio a la misma mujer que le pregunto por su amiga y zelda le presento a su cuidadora -¡Hola Impa! Es el mensajero del bosque que vi en mis sueños- le dijo –Ella es Impa mi niñera-

Impa se inclino un momento presentándose ella misma –Yo soy quien protege a la princesa Zelda, vi todo lo que paso ayer en el mercado, sobre todo tu batalla con las ladronas-

-¡Vaya tu puedes verlo todo!- dijo emocionada Zelda

-Veo que eres un joven valiente que diligentemente puede llevar a cabo los deseos de la princesa- dijo –Por cierto princesa ¿Ha encontrado quien es el elemento del arco iris?- la princesa volteo con la mirada triste.

-No Impa, pero tengo el seguro presentimiento de que la conoceremos ella esta a salvo por el momento hasta que llegue el elegido del tiempo- dijo zelda

-Por cierto- interrumpió link sabiendo que no debía -¿Tiene alguna idea de donde puede estar las otras dos piedras espirituales?- a lo que Impa se quedo reflexionando un momento y luego contesto

-No se donde esta la piedra espiritual del agua pero he escuchado que la piedra espiritual del fuego la tiene Darunia el líder de los goron-

-Muy bien- dijo Link moviéndose

-Espera Link-le detuvo la princesa

-¡No te preocupes yo encontrare las piedras antes que Ganondorf y las traeré aquí- le dijo, zelda se maravillo al valor de Link entonces le respondió

–Bien hare lo mejor que pueda cuidando la ocarina lejos de las manos de Ganondorf- y se aproximo dándole un beso en la mejilla –Por favor ten cuidado-

Link tuvo otro retroceso temporal donde veía al mismo joven de parecido físico a el, siendo besado en la mejilla cuando ella le decía –Cariño ten cuidado- regreso al presente agradeciéndole a Zelda su preocupación.

Pero impa intervino evitándole el paso:

-Si los guardias te encuentran te meteras en problemas, es mejor que te escolte afuera- dicho esto Impa iba detrás de Link quien estaba sonrojado por el beso de la mejilla de Zelda y el recuerdo que le paso por la mete de una joven quien podia ser una princesa.

Ya en la entrada le giro al este- Esa es la montaña de la muerte donde viven los gorons, debes ir ahí esddonde vive Darunia- link se puso en camino pero

–Debemos proteger a nuestro hermoso Hyrule-

Despues de decirle esto Impa desapareció en una ráfaga de luz y Link empezó a caminar como demasiado distraído porque no podia dejar de pensar en ese recuerdo que tuvo cuando zelda le beso –Tenemos que apresurarnos para poder llegar antes de la noche- le dijo Navi

-Eh que dijiste-

Navi se enojo rebotando sobre su cabeza -¡¿En serio no puedes dejar de pensar en Zelda? Ya te olvidaste de Saria-

-No claro que no- dijo sacando la ocarina que ella le regalo recordando lo que le dijo tocala de vez en cuando y recuerda el bosque -Me pregunto que estará pasando en el bosque- empezó a tocar la ocarina.

Caminando a lo lejos se encontraba una linda potranca de color marron con la crin negra y blanca empezó a seguir a Link, quien al oir una especie de trote volteo a ver viendo a la potra que le seguía sin importar donde fuera

-¡Oye en verdad te gusta mi ocarina!- dijo contento a lo que la yegua se inclino dándole a entender que se podia montar en ella y acelero el paso cuando oyo que alguien le llamaba -¡Vaya que eres veloz!- le dijo sujetándose fuerte de ella -¡Si seguimos asi llegaremos a la montaña mas rápido!-

Habia dejado un buen trecho de camino cuando llego una niña pelirroja, vistiendo como ranchera quien llamaba desesperada a la pequeña yegua -¡Epona!, eso de andarse escapando se esta volviendo un habito… me pregunto donde fue- se fue andando desalentada de regreso a casa.

Mientras Link y Epona llegaron a la montaña de la muerte, la pequeña potra trotando se encontró con que esta era un volcán, mientras trotaban varias que caia durante su prolongada erupción unas extrañas rocas caian, Link ayudo a la peque epona a evitar una rodante en el camino y se bajo de ella

-ES posible que alguien viva en un lugar como este?- dijo subiéndose a una roca –No hay mas que rocas-

Pero cual fue su sorpresa que la "roca " se movio tirándole, cual resulto ser un goron-

-Vaya goro, qye cara tan rara- dijo la criatura que para mala suerte de Link pensó que sus lindas pompas eran su cara -¿Acaso eres un visitante goro?- hasta que se dio cuenta de que era un hylian pequeño, poniéndose en actitud paternalista le advirtió –Este el lugar donde viven los goron, un lugar muy peligroso para niños-

Link se levanto de un salto para decirle a goron a que haba venido –Por favor llevame a conocer al jefe Darunia busco la piedra del. . .- pero no se dio cuenta el aprendiz de héroe pero venia otra "piedra rodante" hasta que la tuvo encima.

En otro lugar una joven que estaba en clase de deportes en la primaria, sintió un dolor que ningún ser habia sentido antes gritando de agonia mientras se retorcía, mientras sus compañeros trataban de asistirla pero llamaron al profesor, quien llevo desmayada a su alumna a la enfermería de la escuela.

Siendo guiado por el goron llego a la ciudad de los goron dejando en la entrada de la misma a la pequeña Epona cual estaba dividida en tres diferentes niveles con una canasta de piedra que se elevaba a nivel del primer piso, en el segundo piso era donde rodaba con toda alegría un Biggoron que era una versión gigante de los gorons y eran excelentes herreros, hasta el ultimo sotano estaba la tienda de bombas cuales también eran especialistas los gorons, y también la habitación de Darunia quien era algo gruñon por la situación e interrogo a Link -¿Qué¿La piedra espiritual del fuego?-

Link le miro un poco precavido pero dijo –Pero. . . ¿A caso quiere que Hyrule sea conquistado por Ganondorf?-

-Eso es ridículo, esa piedra es el corazón de los Goron acaso cress que te la voy a dar- dijo sentadose en el tapete cerca de Link cuando hizo un movimiento brusco, espantando en el proceso a Link, tomo del muro unas rocas y se las comio-¡AGHH!- grito - ¡ESTO SABE HORRIBLE!- escupiéndolas sacando le una gota caída a Link parándose le mostro al aprendiz de héroe la ciudad mientras explicaba

–Somos una raza cuya dieta principal son las rocas, nuestras favoritas se encuentran en la caverna dodongo.

Desafortunadamente no hemos podido comer de allo debido a que el gran Dodongo se ha vuelto muy violento- le dijo mientras señalaba a los habitantes de la ciudad que por culpa de esa criatura morían de hambre –Como podras ver, no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. Pero dices que quieres la piedra del fuego ¿Te llamas Link?, bien ve y derrota al gran dragon conocido por Rey Dodongo y pruébame que eres un hombre- le reto mientras se daba la vuelta en ese momento oyo el llanto de un bebe goron junto a su madre.

-Mami tengo mucha hambre- le decía a criatura a la hembra asi se le acerco el goron que le habia guiado a la ciudad -Ese niño no ha comido en un mes, si sigue así podrá morir- Link veía al pequeño llorar y se acordó de cuando Mido de pequeño le hacia la vida imposible para comer hasta que Saria le ayudaba -¡Muy bien!- dijo Link –Por favor llevame a ese lugar- le pidió

-Yo- dijo el Goron asustado seguido del movimiento de hacerse roca –No me da mello-

-¡¿Y que con lo que me acabas de decir que el bebe puede morir?- después de hacerle ver lo que le dijo, le guio a la salida de la ciudad donde la potra la siguio y le guio a la parte baja de la montaña ya cerca de la entrada -¿De verdad vas a entrar Goro?-

-Si- le dijo link empezando a caminar a la entrada de la cueva adentrándose en lo profundo de la oscuridad

-De mis amigos que entraron aquí para comer algo y se los ha comido-

Link encendio un dekustick iluminando el camino tropezando con algo -¿Qué es eso?-

-Son flores bomba crecen dentro de la cueva.-

-Entonces son flores bomba- dijo Link pero al tomarla le exploto dejándole otra vez lindamente tostado

-Si las levantas estallan-

-Debiste decírmelo antes-

Pero en lugar de terminar se empezaron a oir pisadas grandes teniendo miedo el goron le dijo

-¡AHHH¡ME VOY A CASA!-

Pero Link le detuvo

-¡Cuidado¡- el rey dodongo que era casi tan grande como gojira-¡Es enorme!-

-¡Corre!-

-Nada que traiga es competencia para esos dientes-

Cuando el disparo fuego Link monto en la potra empezando a correr, pero el empezó a moverse pero choco con la pared

–Que diabl. . . Vaya que es tonto- dijo al estrellarse pero Link no conto con que se dirigiría hacia donde estaban él y Epona -¡Es rápido!- mientras la pequeña yegua corria como alma que lleva el diablo algo que hizo agachar a la asustada yegüita se agacho para consternación del aprendiz de héroe

–No. . . No te agaches aquí- fue entonces cuando el dodongo le paso rozando pero sono como si le pegara a metal en ese momento se dio cuenta Link de que tenia un arco iris encima de el –Gracias guardiana mia, ya veo le gusta pelear pero no tiene cerebro- dijo volteándose cuando agradecia a aquella que ya hace durmiendo esperándole, dejo a epona agazapada entonces se dirigió hacia donde estaban las flores bomba –Muy bien le dare lo que quiere-

Tomo una si la arrojo mientras este abria la boca -¡Que te parece si te tragas esto!- grito mientras le arrojaba la flor bomba, el rey dodongo la trago de lleno haciendo explosión dentro de su estomago matándole -¡Si, lo logre!- dijo mientras se veía la terrible explosión.

Asi vencido el rey dodongo salió de la cueva para encontrarse con la mayoría de la población Goron quienes le vieron salir bajar de Epona y los goron entraron en bola a la cueva para comer hasta artarse, el bebe se habia salvado mientras le decía a su madre que estaban deliciosas las rocas entonces se le acerco Darunia ero nadie vio que Epona ya no estaba –No hace mucho un sujeto llamado Ganondorf pasó por aquí- dijo el jefe goron mientras esto le sonaba la campana a Link

–El y sus lacayos tuvieron la osadía de exigirme la piedra espiritual. Despues de que me rehusara ese dragon gigante empezó actuar asi, por el otro lado- le dijo mirándole de frentre

–A cambio de la piedra tu hiciste todo esto por nosotros- le dijo alzando un brazo como para llamar algo –Tu destacas entre los hombres, ahora toma esto como signo de mi gratitud y sello de mis amistad- le indico mientras apareció la piedra espiritual -La piedra espiritual del fuego, conocido como el rubi Goron- Link le recibió agradecido por la generosidad de Darunia aunque el no sabia que significaba lo que el habia dicho.

Entonces sinitio como le elevaban y era el jefe goron quien le dijo:

–De ahora en adelante tu y yo somos hermanos ¡Oigan todos, esta noche hay fiesta ¡A bailar! – grito mientras bajaba a Link de los hombros y su goron guía le dijo mientras de fondo se oian hurras

–Darunia es un buen bailarin-

-¿Si?- preguntaba apenado mientras empezaba la fiesta pero noto que su amiga yegua no estaba

–¡Oye! Me pregunto donde se habrá ido ese caballo- dijo mientras se unía a la fiesta tocando la ocarina con la canción de Saria, mientras veía a Darunia bailar

Mientras en un rancho se veía a una niña recibir a la traviesa potranca que estaba fugitiva –Epona- Grito

-¿Dónde habías estado?- le pregunto mientras ella estaba ignorante de todas las aventuras de su pequeña amiga había vivido con el novato héroe de Hyrule.

Mientras en otro lugar había una joven que después de haber se desmayado en clase de deportes le habían enviado a casa, donde sus padres adoptivos le daban a entender que era hipocondriaca porque a pesar de no tener heridas físicas se lastimaba, y eso le hartaba porque jamás lo hacía con intención para ella eso seguía siendo un misterio por completo.

espero que les guste este chapi, por favor si piensan que necesito un psicologo abstenganse de dejar comentarios por el estilo, son ofensivos ademas hice cambios en este fic, porque nadie quedaba a gusto, solo unas pocas. Escribo porque me gusta hacerlo y aspiro a ser escritora.

Chaito


	6. En el Interior de Jabu-Jabu

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa por el manga. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana, los que sean fans de ZexLink abstenerse de leer por favor. La cancion A hero comes home le pertence a Idina Menzel, solo modifique su letra para que encaje con el héroe del tiempo.

Capitulo 1-5.

En el interior de Lord- Jabu Jabu, una canción tan vieja como el tiempo.

En otro mundo se veía a una joven niña estando en casa era fin de semana, pero ella no salía de su cuarto porque estaba mejor escribiendo que estando afuera pues a veces sus dolores le impedía salir a jugar, viendo por la ventana sentía que una canción salía de su boca y no era de ese mundo sino de un mundo mágico:

Out of the mist of a legend

He'll come again reborn on lands across the moon

To a wounded Nation

Signs of a savoir like time in the stars

It's what we prayed for one of our own

Just wait

Though while he may roam

Always A hero of time comes home.

He goes where no one has gone

But always a hero of time comes home

I love him again forever

Deep in the heart of darkness sparks

A dream of lies Surrounded by hopelessness

He finds the will to fight

There´s no surrender

Always remember it doesn't end here

You're not alone I´m here with you in my heart

Always A hero of time comes home

He goes where no one has gone

But always a hero of time comes home

And he will come back on the crimson tide with life and protected by a guardian

And even though we know the bridge has burned

He will return

He will return

Always he will return

Just wait though while he may roam

Always stay here in my mind

A hero of time comes home

He knows of places unknown

Always A hero of time comes home

Someday they'll carve in the temple of time "The hero of time comes home"

He goes and comes back with me in his soul

A hero of time comes home

De pronto se vio interrumpida por una visita de su madre quien la oyó cantar pero a ella no le gustaba que su hija adoptiva cantar, pues le opacaba ya había recibido quejas de sus managers.

-Porque cantas si sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas-

-Lo siento madre, pero es como si hubiera recordado algo importante-

-Solo no vuelvas a hacerlo, es suficiente que me opaques no quiero oírte otra vez entendido-

-Si madre- dicho esto la mujer se retiro.

La niña siempre había tenido un talento de nacimiento para cantar desde que tenía 3 años veía a su madre cantar en un escenario pequeño y la admiraba queriendo cantar como ella pero no era bueno para la madre, ya que esta chica poseía la voz de un ruiseñor en su garganta, empezando a opacar a la madre.

-Algún día cantare con mi corazón y nadie me lo impedirá ni siquiera esa bruja que se dice mi madre- juro la joven que sin saberlo protegía alguien especial, pero lo conocía con su corazón con ello, el misterio de su origen.

Mientras en el mundo de Hyrule, nuestro novato héroe dormía y soñaba pero sin saberlo con su pasado.

Se veía una mansión en medio de un incendio y fue cuando Link grito:

–El castillo se incendia, pero no es el castillo de Hyrule- se veía a una mujer y así mismo siendo más pequeño.

-¿Quién es esta persona?- preguntaba viendo el rostro

-¿Dónde estoy?- decía mientras veía a la mujer que cabalgaba cuando le llamaba el gran árbol

Cuando Link despertó –Gran Árbol Deku- grito viendo a la luna –Ah era un sueño- mientras revisaba la bolsa sacando las piedras espirituales hasta ahora reunidas.

Pero aun hacía falta una –La esmeralda kokiri, y el rubí goron, solo hace falta una, pero no sé donde está la piedra del agua- dijo Link reclinándose hacia atrás

-Seguro que el Árbol Deku lo sabia- le dijo Navi entonces el mismo recordó lo que él le dijo antes de morir Creo en ti

Link se levanto de un salto -¡Vamos Navi! Haremos lo posible y la obtendremos-

-Si con mucho esfuerzo-

En eso Link escucho una hermosa canción a lo lejos lo cual hizo detenerse en seco a esto Navi le dijo -¿Qué pasa Link?-

-Escucho una canción ¿Pero quién estará contando a estas horas?- dijo siguiendo la canción llegando a un rancho muy extenso llamado Lon-Lon donde se oía en el terreno hasta que Link detecto la dirección de la canción -¡Es por allá!-

-¿un rancho?- dijo Navi-pero si aquí no hay nadie- la pobre hada empezó a tener miedo

–De seguro es un fantasma, mejor vámonos-

-¿Le temes a los fantasmas?- le dijo link pero sintió a alguien que le tumbaba en carrera espantando a la pobre Navi

-¡Que fantasma tan feo!- grito la pobre mientras Link era olfateado por una vieja conocida de color marrón y crin blanca -¡Hey eres tú!, así que eres uno de los caballos de aquí ¿Verdad?- decía mientras la joven potra relinchaba

Hasta que oyeron una voz que asusto a Link -¿Quién eres?-

Link se encontró con la joven dueña de Epona mirando a una niña de cabello rojo largo hasta la cintura, portando un vestido blanco con grecas azules y una pañoleta de color amarillo, encontrando su mirada con la del ojiazul entonces emocionada salto de la valla donde estaba sentada cantando

-vaya un cliente hacía mucho tiempo que no venia uno- decía contenta mientras guiaba a Link al granero –Bienvenido al Rancho Lon-Lon- decía mientras tiraba de la mano de Link -¿De dónde vienes? Oh, eres un niño hada del bosque ¿O no? ¡Por aquí!-

Link apenado le decía –De hecho no veníamos a ver- entraron al granero donde estaban dos adultos con bigote que una era conocido de ellos:

-Trabajamos toda la noche excepto papá, el que está dormido – entonces Navi le reconoció

-Oye Link, es el mismo hombre que nos dio aventón y te regalo la leche-

-Es cierto- dijo para sí mismo más que para Navi

Malon molesta por la actitud de su padre acerco haciéndolo despertar –PAPA DESPIERTA TENEMOS UN CLIENTE- le grito despertando de golpe al hombre que estaba sobre la paja:

-¿Qué pasa? Estoy despierto- dijo mirando a su hija mover la cabeza en forma negativa y a un Link sudando pena ajena mientras oían al otro hombre que gruño para luego decir –El dueño duerme incluso de noche, mientras deja todas las tareas del rancho a mi-

Malon sonrió mientras sacaba de una caja una botella –Tiene razón señor Ingo le agradecemos su trabajo- y haciendo un gesto malicioso vio a su padre que tenía una enorme gota en la cabeza

–Le cambiare el nombre a rancho Ingo- dijo acercándose en dirección a Link dándole un botella con leche dándosela con una sonrisa

-¡Aquí tienes! Una muestra de nuestra famosa leche- dijo

-Disculpa pero ahora tengo algo de prisa- dijo pero aun así por caballerosidad se la recibió –Oh bueno la beberé-

Salieron del establo hasta donde se encontraron la primera vez ahí se les unió Epona mientras Link tocaba la ocarina ahí la niña se presento como debían hacer

-¡Soy Malon! Y ella es Epona -acariciando la crin blanca de la potranca- le encantan las canciones y la música-

-Es por eso que seguía tu ocarina Link- opino Navi mientras Malon le enseñaba la canción para llamar a Epona

-Estoy cansada trabajar y trabajar- dijo estirándose para sentarse en la valla

Link le pregunto –Malon ¿Qué hay de tu madre?-

-Murió cuando yo era pequeña pero estoy bien ahora, el cantar cada noche me hace sentir mejor-

Link oyó una canción que parecía que hablaba del mismo era la voz de una joven:

Out of the mist of a legend

He'll come again reborn on lands across the moon

To a wounded Nation

Signs of a savoir like time on the sky

It's what we prayed for one of our own

Just wait though while he may roam

Always A hero of time comes home

He goes where no one has gone

But always a hero of time comes home

-Es lo mismo con mi ocarina – le dijo Link mientras Malon le decía su sueño viendo la luna llena que estaba en ese momento poniéndose pues estaba amaneciendo

-De esa luna, único y verdadero príncipe descenderá algún día, Es un bonito pensamiento ¿No?- le pregunto refiriéndose a las leyenda que hablaban de la gente de la luna y volteo a ver a Link –Niño hada ¿tienes algún sueño?-

Quien le piensa un momento recordando al árbol Deku "Ve al mundo exterior y crece" -Mi sueño es ver todo lo que hay en este mundo y encontrar a la que me cuida- esto último lo dijo mas para sí mismo que para Malon hasta que vio en la luna una sombra de un ave quien llego a donde estaban los amigos

–Hoo Hoo-creo que te veo más fuerte Link-

-¿Quién eres tú?- le pregunto Link poniendo a Malon detrás de el mismo.

-Oh que descortesía de mi parte- dijo y se presento –Mi nombre es Kaepora Gaebora, te conozco desde que eras un bebe. El gran Árbol Deku y yo somos viejos, muy viejos amigos-

-¿El árbol Deku?- dijo pero lo que dijo el búho le llamo la atención

-Link la piedra espiritual del agua se encuentra en el dominio Zora- lo que cambio la expresión de Link se rio y le dijo –Tu expresión cambio si tengo tus oídos, entonces tómame de las patas, te llevare allá-

-Muy bien- dijo Link mientras se agarraba de las patas mientras Malon le grito -¿Ya te vas niño hada?-

-¡Volveré para jugar de nuevo Malon!-

-¡Es mejor que lo hagas!- le grito fuerte la niña pero el ya iba muy lejos

Durante el vuelo se estaba ocultando la luna pues estaba amaneciendo mientras Link hablaba con Kaepora que no dejo de decirle algo típico de el –Ahora, tienes tres, ella desea que vuelvas, eres muy popular con las damas ¿No?-

Link tuvo otro retroceso mental de una joven de cabellera roja reclamándole –tu le gustas a Rire eres demasiado popular con las damas Dirk- le dijo con una sonrisa

"Dirk quien será ese hombre y esa chica pelirroja yo la he visto antes" pensó y callo a Kaepora quien le pregunto -¿Cómo se ve el mundo desde aquí?-

-¡Es enorme! Todo se ve como hormigas, somos tan pequeños-

-y en alguien tan pequeño como tu esta el poder de cambiar el mundo- le dijo- desde tu anterior encarnación ese es tu destino. Desde un principio se que tu, Link deseabas irte del bosque por ti mismo-

-¿Qué?- pregunto Link pero kaepora lo soltó y el pobre cayó al agua en un rio de un clavado gritando–WHAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Después de un tiempo entenderás el significado de esas palabras Link, te lo explicara la que ya hace dormida esperándote ella recordara quien es cuando llegue a tu corazón-

Link fue llevado por la corriente del rio Zora hasta que llego al dominio -¿Es este es el dominio Zora?-

-Es lindo- dijo Navi

Link se dio la vuelta y grito asustado por quien le estaba viendo

-¡Insolente! Estas en presencia del Rey Zora- grito un hombre con aletas y el rey saludo

-Saludos ¿tú eres?-

Haciendo una reverencia se presento –Me llamo Link, rey zora escuche la leyenda de la trifuerza pasada por la familia real de Hyrule, de boca de la princesa Zelda. Por favor dígame donde está la piedra espiritual del agua-

-Así que tu eres el mensajero de la familia real de Hyrule no puedo ayudarte por desgracia no me encuentro en posición de hacerlo ahora, la princesa Ruto ha sido tragada por lord jabu-jabu-

-¿Lord Jabu-Jabu?- pregunto Link

-El es nuestra deidad protectora vive en la fuente Zora-

-¿Su protector se trago a su princesa?-

-Nuestra deidad se ha estado comportándose muy extraño últimamente, eso es desde que ese tal Ganondorf vino aquí-

Al igual que con los gorons eso toco la campana de Link -¿Ganondorf vino aquí ¿Hay de la princesa?

-Ella está adentro del estomago de lord Jabu- Jabu- pero el Zora que estaba hablando fue tocado por el rey en su hombro

-Y aquí está el joven mas apuesto- dijo –que selección para celebrar su compromiso mañana pobrecita- el otro estaba avergonzado a lo que Link se le prendió la vela –Muy bien ¿Qué les parece esto? Si voy al interior de su deidad y traigo de vuelta a la princesa Ruto ¿Prometen darme la piedra espiritual del agua?-

El rey le contesto -¡Oh trato fácil!-

-¡Bien vamos Navi!- dijo Link pero el prometido de Ruto le detuvo para darle un boomerang

-¡Espera! Por favor lleva esto contigo- le dijo dándole el boomerang –esta arma ha sido heredado a lo largo de la Familia Dobon, de seguro te será útil dentro de Jabu-Jabu-

-Gracias Rey Zora- grito Link corriendo hacia el lago llegando a una especie de altar donde estaba la ballena que era

-Es enorme, supongo que este es Jabu-Jabu-

-Pero no sé como tragarse a alguien así nada más-

Link se acerco empezando a golpearle en lo que podemos decir era su boca-¡Hey escupe la princesa!-

-¡Hey Link espera!- le detuvo Navi –Es una deidad deberías ofrecerle algo-

-Ya veo- dijo y tomo un pescado -Lord Jabu-Jabu por este pequeño aperitivo-La ballena guiño el ojo y termino abriendo la boca para succionar -¡Whaaaaaaaaaa! Succiona demasiado fuerte- grito Link terminando en el estomago de la ballena

Link empezó a recorrer el lugar hasta llegar al cerebro –hola princesa Ruto-

-Si no encontramos a la princesa no habrá piedra- le dijo Navi, el novato héroe siguió andando hasta que oyó un grito muy fuerte -¡EEEKKK!-

-Viene de allá- dijo Link corrió encontrándose de frente a una enorme criatura y cerca de ella estaba la princesa Ruto

-Allá esta- Link la aparto de ahí llevándola cargando.

-Tú eres la princesa Ruto ¿Verdad? Me alegra que este bien- dijo sonriéndole pero esta le dio aletazo en forma de cachetada -¡Insolente!- le dijo se levanta mientras link se sujeta el cachete.

La joven que estaba comiendo en su casa con su familia de manera agradable se giro de golpe, sintiendo dolor mientras su padre le volteo a verle molesto pero solo la mando a su cuarto –Ya vas a empezar no quiero que salgas hasta que te llame-

-Si padre-

Mientras con Link la princesa se paró de manera altanera -¡Estás hablando con Ruto princesa de los Zora, preséntate adecuadamente!-

-¡soy Link, quien prometió al rey venir a salvarte!- quien se sostenía el cáchate donde recibió el golpe de la aleta de la sardina enlatada (N/A: odio a esa princesa grrrrr ¬¬U).

-¿Mi padre?- dijo pero inmediatamente se molesto –No estoy de acuerdo con eso –

-¿Qué?- dijo Navi

-¿Qué está diciendo? Todos están muy preocupados, venga conmigo la llevare a casa-

Pero Ruto salió corriendo -¡No! ¡Tu vete a tu casa!- dijo pero estuvo a punto de ser atacada por una medusa eléctrica pero Link sin pensarlo la ataco con la espada ganándose una descarga eléctrica

La joven sintió otro dolor gritando no llego nadie a ayudarle, los médicos no sabían que tenia, ella decía que sentía dolor por ningún motivo pero ella sabía en su corazón protegía a alguien, pero como averiguarlo, si creían que la pobre era hipocondriaca.

Con Link Navi le reprendió mientras la medusa le dejo tostado -¡No las ataques con tu espada o esa medusa te electrocutara-

-¿Está bien?- le pregunto Link quien estaba lindamente tostado otra vez, Ruto que se quedo pensado un momento –Por favor venga conmigo-

-Lo hare- le dijo – solo si me traes esa piedra –le señalo donde estaba la criatura –Se me cayó cuando fui tragada por Lord Jabu-Jabu, si me devuelves la piedra, entonces regresare a casa contigo ¿Qué dices?-

Link volteo ve lanzándose por ella a gran velocidad -¡Muy bien!- pero Ruto le detuvo

-¡Espera! ¿Acaso estas pensando dejarme sola?- le jalo la correa de la funda de la espada mientras el ya estaba caminando

Haciendo que link la cargara pero eso era ridículo pues no le permitía maniobrar en las peleas –El cargarme está considerado un gran honor deberías estar agradecido-

-¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a conseguir la piedra asi?- mientras una de las ramas de Barinade la tomo por sorpresa haciendo que corriera peligro.

-Ayúdame Link- le grito asustada de la criatura, (N/A: pero bien que anda de mandona ¿no?)

-Toma esto- dijo lanzando el boomerang cortándole tentáculo que tenia cautiva a Ruto quien aterrizo de sentón y link de paso obtuvo la piedra –¡La tengo!-

-Ahora- Link ataco con la espada cortando por la mitad a Barinade haciéndola estallar –Link lo lograste- le dijo Navi

Entonces Link corrió hasta el otro extremo de la cabeza de Jabu - ¡Princesa Ruto!-

-¿Qué estabas pensando al lanzarme así?- le reclamo la princesa

-Tome, disculpe- le dijo Link cerrando un ojo le dio la piedra espiritual

-Estaba aterrada-Link le sonreía entonces Ruto se arrepintió y le dijo –Pero la verdad es que Lord Jabu-Jabu nunca me trago en realidad, yo me estaba escondiendo aquí –

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi padre fue demasiado lejos al arreglarme un matrimonio sin consultármelo- le dijo molesta

-El idiota que escogió solo se la lleva diciendo todo el dia "Oh mi querida princesa" ¡Tengo mis propios sentimientos!- dijo soltó lagrimas de dolor.-Yo no soy una muñequita de mi padre- lloro y pero Link se conmovió diciéndole a Ruto

-Parece que es difícil ser princesa- le dijo a lo que ella reacciono

-Pero ten envidio yo no tengo padres, el gran árbol Deku me dijo que ellos murieron nunca pude conocerlos- le explico Link

–Pero tú tienes un padre amoroso que se preocupa por ti, vayamos a casa-

En eso a Ruto se le prende la vela y le dice –bueno ¿Te parece bien si vienes conmigo?-

Link le miro extrañado y Ruto le dio el zafiro explicándole algo él no entendía ni con chochos –Esta es la piedra espiritual del agua, el zafiro Zora, mi madre me dijo que se la diera a quien sea mi prometido. – le dijo en medio de una luz azulada –Es el anillo de compromiso de los Zoras y ahora te la doy a ti-

-¡Qué bien, ya poseo las tres piedras espirituales!- le dijo a Navi y salió corriendo despidiéndose de la princesa –Gracias- pero Ruto le grito -regresa pronto- mientras ella regresaba a su villa.

Link salía de Lord Jabu-Jabu cuando le pregunto a su hada -¿Navi que es un anillo de compromiso?-

Mientras Ruto le dijo a su padre –Ya le di el zafiro a alguien más- causándole un paro cardiaco a su prometido que cayó desmayado, y Ruto miraba a la nada.

Link ya iba corriendo a campo traviesa con dirección al castillo –debo volver rápido con Zelda- le decía rápido a navi

-Gran Árbol Deku ¡lo logre!- Pero al llegar a una colina paró en seco viendo el castillo de Hyrule donde se había desatado una rebelión –El castillo esta en llamas- y corrió dirigiéndose hacia el pero sintió como si alguien le diera un beso diciéndole

-Yo estaré contigo ve y sálvale la vida, mi querido- a lo cual Link se extraño mientras corría en dirección al castillo.

En la siguiente entrega aparecera la guardiana y mas sorpresas


	7. La aparición de los Guerreros del tiempo

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa por el manga. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana. La cancion A hero comes home le pertence a Idina Menzel, solo modifique su letra para que encaje con el héroe del tiempo.

Capitulo 1-6.

La aparición del héroe del tiempo, la aparición de la guardiana.

Dentro del castillo se oían innumerables gritos entre ellos, los de esqueletos que eran conocidos como Stalfos (guerreros caídos y resucitados) que peleaban contra los ejércitos del Rey de Hyrule. Esté peleaba en persona contra Ganondorf quien había causado un golpe de estado pues su ambición era enorme, pero el rey no pudo detenerle y fue asesinado de una estocada en el corazón. Mientras la princesa y su niñera estaban escondidas pero no por mucho tiempo, siendo descubiertas por unos stalfos que las obligaron a salir de la recamara de la princesa hacia una especie de torreta donde Ganondorf estaba por arrinconarlas.

En lo que eran las calles del mercado del castillo se escuchaban y se veía a la gente desesperada por ponerse a salvo, los esqueletos no se detenían ante nada para matar a gente inocente no sólo mujeres sino niños también.

Se oyeron los gritos mientras el aprendiz héroe corría contra corriente -¡GANONDORF HA INICIADO UN REVUELTA-

-ES UN GOLPE DE ESTADO- gritaban otras.

Link apresuro el paso para llegar al castillo y si era posible sacar a Zelda del lugar junto con Impa, llegó al castillo donde, en la entrada principal se veía a una horrible escena de cadáveres de los soldados del rey junto con restos de huesos de los stalfos que lograron tumbar cosa que no era fácil sin un arma hasta cierto punto bendita.

En el castillo resonaba un grito angustioso -¡Zelda!- gritaba Link buscando frenético a su amiga, siguió avanzado por el castillo hasta llegar a otra parte de los pisos altos donde vio que Zelda e Impa estaban frente a frente Ganondorf, el novato héroe se movió rápido para encontrar un acceso hacia esa torre.

La escena que vio Link, era a Ganondorf se acercaba peligrosamente a las mujeres que estaban casi contra pared, Impa abrazaba a Zelda quien se pegaba a ella como si fuera su madre en busca de protección, Impa empuñaba su daga Sheikah protegiendo a la princesa Hylian –Te maldigo Ganondorf- este último se acerco peligrosamente a ellas

-El rey descansa en paz ahora y para siempre - cuando dio esta noticia que atemorizo a la princesa.

Ganondorf tenía un gesto burlón en la mirada cuando expreso:

-Obtendré el poder de la trifuerza y seré el rey de Hyrule, no creo que podría convertirme en el emperador del mundo- dijo riéndose malévolamente-

Zelda salió a la defensiva pues ella protegía la "ultima" llave de acceso a la puerta del tiempo y enfureciéndose le respondió

-¡No! ¡No podrás! Sin duda el Héroe del tiempo y su guardiana vendrán a salvar a Hyrule ¡Y te mataran!- le grito Zelda en la cara.

Ganondorf tuvo una visión del pasado cuando la niña hablo del héroe del tiempo, viendo a una joven de cabellera roja en una fuente, enfrente de él que le decía:

"No seré tu esposa, solo deseas el poder del cristal arco iris. Yo me casaré con Lavandarik por amor no por poder, Zargas, así que déjame en paz. No poseerás un poder que nace del amor no de la posesión". Decía ella alejándose.

Riéndose le contesto a la princesa –Que risa me das niñita- dando un golpe pero Impa salto a tiempo evitando que este tuviera impacto

Ganondorf convoco a 5 stalfos ordenándoles -Tráiganme la ocarina del tiempo-

-si señor- respondieron

Lanzándose al ataque Impa les destrozaba protegiendo a Zelda como podía hasta que oyeron un grito que les daba una leve esperanza -¡Zelda!- ella oyó reaccionando a la voz alzando la cabeza

-¡Link!- grito aliviada pero aun desesperada mientras ella e Impa se dirigían a las caballerizas del castillo.

Link aparecida de la nada corriendo por unas escaleras -¡Resiste voy para allá!- pero se encontró con un bloqueo, un stalfo le salió al paso

-¡Fuera de mi camino!- grito pero la criatura no se inmuto retándolo sacando la espada detrás de un escudo

-Pequeño, quiero ver que intentes pasar-

Link respondió el desafío dándole un corte horizontal que destrozo el esqueleto pero este se volvió a reconstruir riéndose del novato héroe –Ni un rasguño-

Haciendo una estocada alta Link fue empujado por la fuerza del impacto haciendo que su escudo deku quedara desprendido de su brazo yendo a aterrizar al fuego cercano, cuando Link se recupero vio su escudo quemándose –Mi escudo deku- dijo pero se levanto y empezó a correr por escalera.

Mientras Impa terminando una pelea se pudo subir en caballo blanco con Zelda y paso cerca de Link quien la llamo – ¡Zelda!-

-¡Link!- grito ella mientras veía como Link corría de tras ellas en eso Zelda le suplico a Impa

-¡Por favor Impa, detén el caballo!-

-¡No puedo, nos mataran si lo hago!- dijo Impa

Zelda saco de su vestido la ocarina del tiempo, y se la arrojo a Link pero esta reboto llegando a los pies del cansado guerrero. Quien se quedo mirando como su amiga se iba muy lejos. Llego al puente recogiendo la ocarina del tiempo, respirando agitadamente, cuando Navi grito:

-¡LINK CUIDADO!- oyó entonces el relincho de un caballo que le provoco voltear de golpe viendo un jinete oscuro que no era más que el mismo Ganondorf que le ordeno con una sonrisa burlona.

-Niño, dame eso que acabas de recoger- Link se le quedo mirando y saco su espada dando imprudentemente un brinco atacando a Ganondorf, cual fue frenado por la armadura de Ganondorf lanzando a Link muy lejos de un golpe cuando un arco iris recibe el impacto, cosa que capto la atención de Ganondorf "Parece que mi querida Damiana a reencarnado otra vez, si la veo, esta vez será mi esposa" pensó.

Al caer Link no se dio cuenta de la expresión de Ganondorf hasta que el hablo

–Posees mucho coraje, eres el niño que vi en el castillo, un kokiri ¿O no? Hay algo distinto en ti ¿Quién eres?- exigió saber el Gerudo

Link se levanto desafiante y le contesto –Soy del tribu kokiri criado por el Gran Árbol Deku- mientras volvía a atacar a Ganondorf salto gritando –Soy Link-

Un poder oscuro se acumulo en la mano de Ganondorf mientras atacaba Link fue disparada y nuevamente frenado por el arco iris pero logro aventar a Link -UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- al punto en que se le cayó algo que Ganondorf tomo huyendo con ella en mano a lo que Link presto atención -La ocarina de Saria-.

-Por fin es mía- dijo Ganondorf, saliendo a galope hacia el campo por donde habían pasado Impa y Zelda sobre el caballo.

Frustrado por no haber detenido a Ganondorf ni salvado a su amiga, agarro el pasto en medio de la lluvia gritando al cielo -¡No puedo hacerlo Gran Árbol Deku!- decía mientras Navi se le acercaba a consolarlo-

-No tengo la posibilidad de vencerlo teniendo un cuerpo tan pequeño ¿Qué puedo hacer?-dijo azotando su mano en el pasto azotando un puño en el mismo mientras unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos y su cuerpo se estremecía de coraje que carga,

-Y después de todo lo que te costó conseguir las piedras- le dijo Navi, aunque esto fue lo que más le frustro.

-Zelda, mi guardiana que duermes, que he de hacer- Dijo Link entonces recordó lo que Zelda le habia dicho de la ocarina en su poder "La llave para entrar es la ocarina del tiempo, la entrada al reino sagrado esta en el templo del tiempo".

Al recordar esto se le prendió la vela y diciendo -Navi vamos al templo del tiempo, Zelda me dejo la ocarina del tiempo- corrió hacia el templo que quedaba a un lado de la plaza del castillo, entro viendo cerca del altar al fondo las escrituras que decían la leyenda.

"AQUEL QUE POSEA LAS TRES PIEDRAS PARECE AQUÍ Y TOQUE LA CANCION DEL TIEMPO"

-Debe ser la canción que Zelda me enseño- dijo teniendo la ocarina en mano, toco la canción mientras de su cuerpo salían brillando las piedras espirituales poniéndose en el altar, haciendo que la marca de la trifuerza arriba de la puerta del tiempo brillara y está se abriera dando paso a un cuarto, donde estaba una espada de mango morado que le resulto familiar en su pedestal. Navi volando se acerco seguida de cerca por Link en dirección al pedestal donde estaba la verdadera ultima llave al reino sagrado.

-¡Link esa es…!- dijo Navi trabándose –La espada legendaria, es la espada maestra- esta espada estaba en su pedestal, era de mango largo morado con una hoja ligera que en su base estaba la marca de la trifuerza. Link llego a ella y la tomo haciendo que esta empezara a salir del pedestal pero la sensación de Link de tomarla se le hacía muy familiar.

-Si yo tuviera esta espada ¿Podría vencerlo?- dijo sacándola del pedestal pero entonces Link vio a Ganondorf que le decía burlón como si flotara en medio de la nada

-Bien hecho niño tu me has abierto la ultima llave al reino sagrado- Esté malvado se rio mientras Link reflexionaba -¿Qué me está pasando?- sintiéndose pesado como si estuviera en extremo cansado

Link cayó en animación suspendida, donde fuerzas desconocidas le encerraron en un cristal donde su cuerpo iba creciendo.

Mientras Ganondorf sabiendo que la heredera al trono Hyliano había huido, tomo el poder. Con la trifuerza en su mano se convirtió en el rey del mal habiendo logrado conquistar hasta la última provincia que le opusiera resistencia, después cambio su objetivo, se dedico a busca a la princesa que había conquistado su corazón en el pasado lejano.

En otro mundo la joven que había vuelto de la escuela, regreso de la enfermería por un dolor fuerte en el pecho pero como siempre no tenía nada, sus padres la regañaron entonces ella se fue llorando a su cuarto, no podía tolerar que le hicieran eso, siempre les había respetado.

-Me arte, me iré de aquí- dijo sacando un extraño collar que contenía un cristal de colores era suyo le habían dicho sus padres que cuando ella llegó a su casa estaba en una canasta y estaba acompañada de una carta que decía

"A quien corresponda:

Le ruego a quien encuentra a mi nieta por favor la cuide, su madre murió en un accidente y soy una pobre anciana enferma que pronto morirá, y no puedo cuidarla. Este collar es suyo era de su madre y mío, por favor cuídenla como si en realidad fuera suya ella tiene un destino que llenar su nombre es Milenio pero no tiene apellido por favor cuídela se lo suplico encarecidamente.

Atte. Dione"

La niña fue llamada Milenio Black por su familia y creció siempre sintiendo que ella no pertenecía a ninguno de sus padres, así que tomo su collar para dejar la casa ya por desesperación, pero cuando lo toco una voz femenina que ella reconoció en el momento de verla, aun cuando no sabía nada de su familia real. Esta voz le llamo –Princesa Arco iris es tiempo de que vuelvas y cumplas con tu destino como guardiana del héroe del tiempo-

-Abuela- solo alcanzo a decir cuando fue teletransportada a un lugar donde estaba azul y se oían cantos, ella no entendía el idioma cuando una mujer se le apareció enfrente reconociendo la voz que le consolaba cuando estaba triste desde que era una bebé.

–Bienvenida heredera de la luna Nijian, soy tu abuela Dione es tiempo de que duermas y veas a quien debes proteger- le dijo la antigua reina de la luna.

-Quien es el héroe del tiempo- pregunto sabiendo que podía ser lo último que dijera aun siendo ella misma.

-Lo entenderás cuando despiertes, pero lo que te puedo decir es que en el pasado eras la princesa Damiana mi adorada nieta- en eso extendió su mano hacia la derecha y le enseño el cristal donde para ella un chico dormía, las facciones del joven se le hicieron tan conocidas que ella recordó algo –Lavandarik-

La niña sintió su cuerpo pesado cayendo dormida siendo encerrada en un cristal donde permaneció los siguientes siete años creciendo a la par con el héroe, ambos siendo la esperanza de la justicia.

Los siete años pasaron como agua en los cuales Milenio y Link crecieron obteniendo muchos cambios entre ellos. Una voz empezó a llamar a Link:

-Link, Link el elegido para ser el héroe del tiempo despierta- ordeno la voz

"¿Héroe? ¿A quién se refieren?" pensó Link, el comenzó a parpadear.

A su vez la voz de su abuela empezó a llamarla para levantarse a cumplir el deber de su familia:

-Princesa Arcoíris es momento de que despiertes y conozcas a tu protegido, guardiana del héroe del tiempo- en ese momento empezó a abrir y cerrar los ojos.

Los cristales que les rodeaban fueron desapareciendo revelando las nuevas formas de ambos, habían crecido, el primero en salir de su cristal fue Link quien vestía su misma túnica pero cambio un poco, tenia botas más altas que le cubrían la pantorrilla, ropa térmica blanca cubriéndole los brazos y piernas vestida debajo de su túnica kokiri.

La princesa salió también flotando de su cristal portando un vestido de colores cual fuera su vestimenta en su anterior encarnación, este era iridiscente, el cual según el ángulo de visión variaba de color, el cabello castaño hasta la cintura con tacones altos siendo estos zapatillas plateadas.

Estaba parada junto a Link sosteniendo un cristal entre sus manos ambos reaccionaron al verse.

El primero fue Link quien se veía raro -¿Qué demon. . .?- pregunto viéndose de lado a lado

-¡Haz crecido Link! ¡Ya eres adulto!- dijo el hada que reacciono al ver a la joven al lado de Link

-¿Quién eres tú?- dijo navi haciendo que Link volteara a ver su lado y vio a la joven sintiendo levemente que la conocía.

-Mi nombre es Milenio, pero llámame Milly es más corto – se presento y extendió su mano

-Soy Link- le contesto el joven héroe estrechando su mano con ella, pero al tocarse Link la vio pero con el pelo castaño claro como si fuera café reconociéndola en el acto pero sintiéndose raro.

-Ah veo que ya se conocen miren a su alrededor Link y Milenio- dijo una voz a lo que los dos voltearon –Yo soy Rauru, uno de los ancestrales sabios, que hace cientos de años construyeron el templo, mi cuerpo se desvaneció pero puedo hablar con ustedes mientras esté en la cámara de los sabios en el Templo de la luz dentro del reino sagrado- explico Rauru.

-¿Qué diablos me paso?- dijo Link señalando la espada maestra que estaba de su lado izquierdo en su funda –Cuando puse mis manos en la espada sentí como que ya lo habia hecho antes mientras desaparecía-

-Yo sentí igual cuando toque esto – dijo Milly señalando el cristal que estaba en sus manos

Rauru en ese momento les explico las circunstancias a los dos pues vio la confusión en los ojos de ambos

–La espada maestra y el cristal arco iris van de la mano, la espada es una arma que no puede ser tomada por alguien que tenga el corazón maligno, además sólo aquel calificado para ser el héroe del tiempo puede liberarla de su pedestal, la familia real de la luna da una guardiana para que proteja al héroe cuando este renace, el cristal arco iris es una parte de su poder mientras por ser un hada ella tiene poderes mágicos – les explico -Así que sus espíritus fueron sellados aquí durante siete años, porque ambos aun eran muy jóvenes para ser desempeñar sus respectivos papeles y reclamar sus pertenecientes títulos-

-¿Siete años?- se preguntaron ambos mientras Rauru seguía explicando

-En ese tiempo Ganondorf entro en el reino sagrado por la puerta que tu Link abriste, y obtuvo la trifuerza ahora su maldad continua tomando todas las tierras de Hyrule, pero ha recuperado los recuerdos que tenia de Zargas antigua encarnación del mal y ahora busca a la reencarnación de la princesa Damiana para hacerla su esposa y quitarle el poder para que no haya una nueva guardiana del héroe en el futuro-

-Entonces soy yo a quien busca- dijo Milly –Mi abuela me dijo que yo era la reencarnación de la princesa Damiana que cuidaba al anterior héroe del tiempo, quien había sido el antiguo príncipe de Hyrule-

-Así es princesa, la reencarnación de Lavandarik es Link quien es el nuevo héroe del tiempo-

-Ahora entiendo porque me parecías familiar cuando te vi-señalo –Entonces como podemos detener a Ganondorf porque en el pasado no pude detenerle-

-Usted y Link tienen un modo- dijo Rauru –El método es que unan su fuerzas, deben romper el sello dentro de cinco templos y despertar a los 5 sabios. Si el héroe, la guardiana y los sabios unen sus fuerzas entonces la maldad podrá ser detenida- concluyo Rauru

-Soy el héroe del tiempo- dijo y se aproximo a Link tomándole la mano – y tú mi guardiana-

-Ahora entiendo porque mis padres decían que era un bebé muy llorón, pero nunca tenia marca del dolor físico. Link será un honor pelear a tu lado- dijo Milly juntando sus manos.

Pero esto sorprendió a Navi –Entonces el árbol Deku tenía razón ¡Cielos Link! El árbol Deku sabia de ella pero si se enterara de todo esto se sorprendería-

En eso intervino Rauru diciéndole a Link y a Milly sus respectivos orígenes –el árbol Deku ya lo sabía y también tu abuela, Link quizá tu ya lo sabías, pero tú no eres un kokiri- se acerco a ellos

-Tu posees la sangre de un Hylian la misma que la princesa Zelda- Milly vio como esto conmocionaba a Link sintiendo los sentimientos de él.

Entonces Rauru les explico sus respectivos orígenes, empezando por el de Link:

-Fue cuando naciste en la casa de la guardia, cuyo apellido era Alden, lo que era el reino de Hyrule en ese entonces, antes de la unificación durante los tiempos de la guerra, tu padre que era un general que murió protegiendo al rey, tu madre quien había sido herida te llevo fuera de la mansión donde murió tu abuela. Huyo hacia el bosque prohibido donde expiro su último aliento, el árbol Deku cuido de su bebé como si fuera su hijo, descubriendo que él era la reencarnación del antiguo príncipe de Hyrule, Lavandarik- dejo a Link que reflexionara.

Se dirigió a Milly

-Con usted fue diferente, el cristal arco iris oyó el deseo de la princesa Damiana que le pidió reencarnar en diferente mundo para impedir que las muertes de ella así como la de Dirk, como ella llamaba a Lavandarik, se repitiera. Zargas no podía verlos juntos, sino los mataría otra vez, así que transporto su alma al vientre de una mujer embarazada 15 generaciones en el futuro a otra dimensión, tu naciste pero fuiste robada de tus verdaderos padres y llevada a otro lugar por mano de la Reina Dione, tu abuela que dejo el cristal contigo, cuando recobras la memoria de Damiana regresarías a proteger al nuevo héroe del tiempo, y por descendencia eres un hada de la luna-

-Así que soy un hada- dijo viendo a su protegido

-Soy un Hylian- dijo Link mirando a Milenio y luego a Rauru

-El árbol Deku sintió que el futuro de Hyrule seria afectado por el bebe de esa mujer por eso tomo esa decisión de cuidarte mientras Milenio dormía para protegerte, entre ustedes se llevan un año, para ti Link era solo cuestión de tiempo para que dejaras el bosque y tu de regresar princesa, a partir de ahora atravesaran muchas dificultades deben de protegerse entre ustedes pero antes- dijo Rauru sacando un anillo de oro con doble esmeralda, rubí y zafiro.

-Esto es tuyo era el anillo de la Reina Dánae tu madre como Damiana, es el anillo de las diosas, ellas se lo entregaron el día que nació la heredera, con la condición de la bebé la usará otorgara un poder especial a la princesa, sólo ella puede usarlo- Rauru le dio el anillo en la mano y Milly se lo puso en el dedo anular derecho.

-Es su destino no pueden negarse a él- le dijo a Link y Milly mientras ellos iban a siendo transportados al templo del tiempo de regreso pero Link tomo la mano de su guardiana y abrazándola lo que le causo un sonrojo en ella, saco la espada de su funda

-No lo haré, he obtenido un mayor poder ahora que soy adulto-dijo Link blandiendo la espada

-Yo tampoco por protegerte estoy ahí-

-Ahora podre enfrentarlo, si esta espada me eligió y soy digno de ser el héroe protegido por la princesa de la luna peleare y venceré a Ganondorf, esta vez protegeré a Hyrule y a la princesa Zelda-

Milly de repente se puso triste pues parecía que Link no correspondía sus sentimientos eso le dolía en el alma pero era su protectora y no podía hacer nada más que cumplir con su destino pues el amor del pasado podría no volver a renacer, salieron del templo para encontrarse con una aldea fantasma que solo recibía energía oscura procedente del antiguo castillo del mal.

Espero que le haya gustado, hasta la siguiente entrega.


	8. La espada legendaria la Espada Maestra

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa por el manga. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana.

Capitulo 1-7.

La espada legendaria, la espada maestra; recuerdos del pasado lejano.

Después de ser transportados al templo del tiempo los jóvenes guerreros salían del cuarto de la espada maestra, oyeron ruidos que venían de afuera del templo, parecían varios pies marchando, y sonidos de espadas.

-Parece que hay batalla,- dijo Link –Milly puedes cambiarte el vestido no creo que puedas combatir así- le señalo, pero ella dando un paso trabo uno de los pliegues del vestido con el zapato tropezando, siendo frenada por Link durante la caído, este le ayudo a pararse.

-Sí creo que sí, de por si yo nunca he andado con vestidos por lo mismo me gustan más los pantalones-

Recordando lo que había visto en una película de pequeña, hizo un movimiento con su mano, a lo que salió un círculo mágico que la rodeo desde la cabeza bajando en dirección a los pies cubriéndola de luz, cambio su vestido por una especie de túnica femenina, era parecida a la de Link, solo más larga del faldón color lavanda, con mayones de color azul alilado y unos botines de color blanco sin tacón. Siendo su cabello sujetado con una media cola.

-Así ¿Esta mejor?- le pregunto dándose una vuelta para que Link la viera

-Sí, te ves bien- le dijo- Pero ¿Y tu collar?-

-Así- le respondió –Chibi kudasai- dijo palabras antiguas, haciendo que disminuyera de tamaño al de un dije –Esta mejor-

-Bien, ahora solo falta un arma.- le dijo sino "será mejor que se esconda" pensó

-Link no me esconderé, sé pelear pero no con una espada como tu creído- le dijo poniendo los brazos en jarra, lo que dijo sorprendido al Hyliano que ella supiera lo que pensaba.

–Link soy tu guardiana, por tanto oigo tus pensamientos hasta cierto grado como para dejar privacidad- le dijo y junto sus manos cerca del pecho rodeando el dije –Garasu onegai bou des-

El cristal brillo apareciendo enfrente de ella un báculo de pelea de color plateado con punta de diamante que despedía algunos brillos, haciéndolo chico para mejor portación al tamaño de un cetro.

-Esta será mi arma de pequeña veía muchos chicos en la escuela peleando con palos y les aprendí la técnica, aunque en algún momento tuve que usarla- le indico.

-Bien, entonces andando- dijo saliendo del templo vieron algo, haciendo que Link le advirtiera

-Permanece a distancia segura- le grito mientras desenvainaba la espada maestra para combatir.

La escena que vieron afuera era la de stalfos peleando montoneros con un solo soldado que estaba cerca de las escaleras del templo y atacaba con fiereza a los stalfos, pero estos esquivaban los golpes con facilidad, el soldado frustrado hablaba:

-Diablos- decía – Porque no puedo proteger Hyrule- lanzo una estocada alta que destrozo a uno

-¿Acaso creen monstruos que les permitiré hace lo que les plazca?- pregunto frenando una estocada-

Pero un stalfo le dijo alzando su espada –Ahora te irás al infierno- pero cuando le iba dar el golpe final algo intervino frenándole, a lo que los demás stalfos decían oyendo el clang que se produjo

-¿Qué?-

-¿Hay más gente viva en este castillo?- pregunto otro.

Entonces vieron de quien se trataba, a lo que el soldado estaba sorprendido de ver a un joven espadachín ayudándole se oyó la voz del joven:

–¡El que se va a ir al infierno eres tú!- le dio un corte horizontal al stalfo destruyéndolo, cuando uno de los guerreros le sonó la espada y el escudo de Link

-Esa espada- dijo al ver a la espada – ¡La espada maestra!- sorprendiéndose de ver a una joven acercarse a Link con un báculo.

-¿Así que ustedes son el héroe del tiempo y su guardiana?- dijo el stalfo poniéndose en guardia a lo que Link hablo reconociendo la voz del esqueleto guerrero que le afecto hace tiempo atrás

-¿Tu de nuevo?-

-¿De nuevo yo, Quién eres?-exigió cuando reconoció a Link en la pose que este tenia

-No puede ser, ese niño que se me enfrento 7 años atrás-

Link agarro la mano de Milly diciéndole –Déjame esto a mí, tu cura al soldado-

-Bien- contesto pero como acto reflejo lo beso en la mejilla –Ten cuidado- al darse cuenta se sonrojo soltándose de golpe de Link corriendo en dirección al soldado caído. Haciendo un esfuerzo la guardiana cargo al soldado subiéndolo a la entrada del Templo del Tiempo.

Link se volvió a ver al stalfo y le dijo –Así es en aquel entonces no tenía suficiente fuerza, pero ahora no soy un niño sin fuerzas- teniendo un gesto que hizo que su guardiana tuviera miedo del pues empuño la espada para pelear.

-¡Insolente!- grito corriendo para atacar a Link pero el héroe reacciono rápido poniendo el escudo frenando el golpe cuando Navi grito –Cuidado Link-

Reaccionando a tiempo lo destrozo dándole una estacada horizontal de izquierda a derecha quedando solo del stalfo su escudo mientras se desvanecía a vista de los tres presentes

–Ese enano era el héroe del tiempo, esto debe ser una broma-

Link se encamino al soldado que estaba siendo curado bajo un aura blanca que salía de las manos de Milly quien al oírle aproximarse curo por completo al hombre ayudándole a levantarse, este miro a Link:

-Gracias por salvarme, tu eres ese chico que vimos con la señora Impa, ahora eres todo un guerrero- dijo, Link se agacho a su altura mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su guardiana en forma de agradecimiento

-¿Qué está pasando en Hyrule?- pregunto Link

-Fue Ganondorf- paro para toser a lo que Milly dijo

-Mizu negai- una cantimplora apareció en su mano dándole a beber al soldado

-Gracias- dijo al bajar la cantimplora –Obtuvo la trifuerza del poder y se hizo el rey del mal- explico

–E hizo de nuestro querido pais un mundo de monstruos. Ahora busca la ocarina del tiempo que la princesa Zelda tenía-

A lo que Link reacciono con presteza -¡Zelda! ¿Dónde está?- pregunto

-No lo sé, se fue con la señora Impa pero no se a donde- dijo antes de sentir dolor

-Y ahora el castillo está en manos de Ganondorf ¡demonios!- se lamento

-¿El castillo?, Milly ven vamos a ver- le dijo

-De acuerdo pero debemos tener mucho cuidado siento demasiada maldad en el ambiente- le contesto parándose y camino yendo hacia él.

El guerrero les advirtió –Pero tengan cuidado, el pueblo esta atestado con los hombres de Ganondorf-

-Gracias- dijo Milly- Lo tendremos.- dicho esto se pusieron en camino-

Al salir por las escaleras que conducian al templo, vieron el pueblo que, alguna vez fue alegre, hecho un pueblo fantasma. Empezaron a caminar por los alrededores del mismo pero Milly iba pegada a Link quien la sujetaba de la mano por miedo del lugar

-Esto está demasiado lúgubre ya me dio miedo- dijo pero sintió el apretón de Link

-Tranquila,- le dijo volteando –Lo que alguna vez fuera un prospero mercado de Hyrule es- pero Navi lo interrumpió con un quejido

-¿Qué pasa Navi?- dijo Link mientras ella estaba como encorvada

-Duele de pronto sentí energía maligna que creo que me tomara tiempo acostumbrarme-

Milly reacciono recordando que Rauru le dijo que ella también era un hada podía sentir la maldad en el ambiente, pero la familia real de la luna podía soportar grandes cantidades de maldad por proteger a los héroes.

-Navi ven- le dijo apareciendo una bolsa de color verde que se colgó en el cuello –Metete aquí con esto te recuperaras, está llena de magia curativa, así podre estar más tranquila, desde hace rato te veo dolida-

-Gracias princesa- le dijo Navi metiéndose en la bolsa –Recuerdo que usted era muy generosa con su pueblo igual que su abuela-

-Solo llámame Milly, Navi ya no hay reino lunar para que me llames princesa- pero Navi no oyó, pues se quedo dormida

-Hay que apresurarnos, tenemos que correr al castillo- indico Link -¿crees que puedes correr a mi paso?-

-No lo creo pero intentare seguirte-

-Bien.- ambos corrieron en dirección al castillo a su alrededor no se veían mas que ruinas de lo que un día fue un pueblo prospero y lleno de felicidad, gobernado con justicia y bondad del fallecido rey de Hyrule.

Llegaron a un sendero desierto que Link reconoció en su carrera -Incluso esto ha cambiado- le dijo a Milly –ha cambiado por completo en 7 años-

-Recuerdo que era hermoso con jardines ¿No?-

-Si, supongo que con la memoria de la princesa Damiana lo sabes-

-Por supuesto Link- le contesto con una sonrisa su guardiana

Llegaron a la cima de lo que era la colina del castillo para ver un poso lleno de lava y un castillo oscuro flotando sobre el mismo. Lo que solo sorprendió a Link y Milly recordó el castillo del ahora destruido planeta de Antares

-¡El castillo se ha ido! ¿Qué es esto?-grito Link, que despertó a Navi saliendo un poco de la bolsa

-Link siento una enorme cantidad de energía maligna-

-Es el castillo de Antares Link-le dijo Milly

-¿Pero cómo?-

–Ganondorf es la reencarnación de Zargas, el me quería como su esposa para matar al héroe del tiempo, pero no sabe que si me voy al lado oscuro pierdo mi poder, recreo su antiguo castillo-

-Te protegeré-

-Link, yo soy quien debe protegerte por eso las diosas encomendaron a la familia real de la luna-.

-Milly yo . . .- pero algo no lo dejo terminar pues apareció un fantasma, este era morado y llevaba un lámpara en su mano diciendo -El castillo de Hyrule, ahí es donde reside el amo el castillo de Ganon, somos los amos el gran Ganondorf …- pero Link no le dejo termina dándole una estocada horizontal le mato -¡Largo!- "Solo espera Ganondorf no dejare que me arrebates otra vez a Damiana ahora Milenio" , pero de repente Link se hinco a lo que Milly se acerco corriendo a detenerlo como él a ella al tropezar.

-Link- dijo –cálmate-

-¿Qué diablos?- dijo- de pronto me cierto cansando-

-Es porque has usado mucho tu espada necesitas dominarla- le dijo Navi

-Link tranquilízate por favor, solo necesitas descansar, han sido muchas emociones para los dos en un solo día ven salgamos de este horrible lugar-

-Sí, tienen razón las dos aunque ya soy bueno con la espada- contesto a Navi y su guardiana –debo convertirme en un digno oponente- dijo mirando la entrada del castillo de Ganon

-Tienes que entrenar- le dijo Navi que ya estaba mejor pues voló al dirigirse a Link

-Milly tienes razón salgamos de aquí, si nos quedamos nos meteremos en problemas.

Parándose Link, Milly y Navi se pusieron en marcha saliendo por la entrada frontal del castillo, dándose cuenta de lo diferente que estaba la hermosa tierra que Link había jurado proteger.

Caminando al estilo fila india, Link se detuvo un momento haciendo que Milly chocara con su espalda

-Ay- dijo frotándose la nariz -Link ¿Qué pasa, por qué detienes así?- le pregunto

-Nada, solo que el olor del viento e incluso la luz, todo es diferente- dijo y siguió caminando hasta que los tres llegaron a la sombra de un árbol donde se sentaron

-Tan solo ver en lo que se ha convertido Hyrule mientras no estaba, es impactante- dijo recargando su cabeza en su mano apoyando el codo en sus piernas

-Imagínate yo, que no he estado aquí en mucho tiempo- le dijo Milly tratando de animarlo-Link anímate-

Link solo asintió con la cabeza, a Milly le dolía verlo en esa manera tan apático pues recordando a Lavandarik, la personalidad de su protegido era muy parecida a él. Link hizo un gesto a Milly haciendo que se sentara junto a el

-De alguna manera siento como si fuera la única persona en el mundo- y saco la ocarina del tiempo

-Princesa Zelda me pregunto si volveré a verla- dijo esto en un tono que Milly malinterpreto pues sintió un puñalada en su corazón, aun sabiendo que él no era Dirk se había sentido atraída por él, pero dijo nada solo se acerco a abrazarlo cosa que Link la recibió gustoso apoyando se cabeza en su pecho sintiéndose más relajado.

-Gracias Milly me hacía falta que alguien me abrazara- ella solo le sonrió y Navi voló hacia el diciéndole

–Claro que la volverás a ver, de seguro huyo a un lugar seguro y les ha estado esperando todo este tiempo-

-Probamente tengas razón Navi-chan- dijo Milly –La encontraremos Link-

-Link toca la ocarina quizá Zelda la escuche-le sugirió Navi.

-Si- dijo y se puso a tocar la melodía de la familia real, Milly le acompañaba cantándola, pero no se diferenciaba de las notas

Sin saberlo eran observados desde lejos por un hombre vestido raro con un ojo con una lagrima de color rojo en un peto blanco, casi toda su vestimenta era azul, pero traía una venda en la cabeza, era rubio y de ojos rojos cargando un arpa con él y dijo viendo

–Muy nostálgico, la canción de la familia de Hyrule que se remonta a la antigüedad, el eco de la ocarina escuchado a través de los tiempos- mientras oía a Link tocar y a Milenio cantar cosa que a él le resulto muy familiar.

Mientras en el castillo de Ganondorf. . .

Ganondorf, ahora el rey del mal, había sido informado de la aparición del héroe del tiempo y su guardiana, el en su trono veía la ocarina que tenia, pero daba el pequeño detalle que el noto de inmediato destrozándola, cuál era el recuerdo más preciado de Link –Esta no es la ocarina del tiempo, se parece pero no es- y recordó a niño venido del bosque que le había enfrentado 7 años atrás

-Lo lograste niño- dijo –Así que mi Damiana ha aparecido junto con ese chiquillo- dijo riendo –Esta vez será mi esposa y destruiré al héroe del tiempo de una vez por todas-

-Stalfos, están seguros de la dirección que tomaron mi esposa y ese chiquillo- haciendo una declaración que estaba lejos de ser verdad.

-Si milord, tenía la espada maestra y se dirigía al Bosque por el sabio del lugar-

-Entonces es cierto de verdad él es el héroe del tiempo, no solo por la espada sino porque la guardiana ha reaparecido- dijeron seguidores de Ganon-

Dándose vuelta ordeno -Sombra sal de ahí ¡Phantom Ganon!- de la oscuridad salía una imagen igual a él pero con la cabeza de esqueleto que hizo una reverencia

-El Héroe del Tiempo y mi Damiana se dirigen al templo del bosque, llega ahí antes de que logre despertar al sabio del bosque, mátalo y trae a Damiana contigo-

Apareciendo un caballo igual que el de Ganondorf el fantasma salió disparado al bosque.

Mientras Link y Milly se dirigieron al bosque por la preocupación que el héroe tenia por la única amiga que tenía desde niño que siempre estuvo con él, aun sintiendo que alguien mas estaba y ese alguien era su guardiana que en ese entonces dormía.

las frases que se usan, algunas estan japones pues ese seria el Hylian debido a que le juego esta hecho en japon. espero que les haya gustado el episodio hasta la siguient entrega.


	9. Saria la Sabia del Bosque

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa por el manga. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana.

Capitulo 1-8

Saria la sabia del bosque, los secretos de un corazón.

Habían pasado 2 días desde que el héroe y su guardiana se pusieran en camino al bosque kokiri de donde Link era, le conto a Milly lo que había pasado ahí de niño, pero también de un buen entrenamiento de parte de ambos para que Link perfeccionara el manejo de la espada maestra, Milly le ayudaba como podía entrenando ella a su vez con su báculo mientras, ella le había dado varios golpes, su protegido buscaba no dañarla, sin saber que Milly había sufrido muchas burlas en la primaria por esa razón sabia pelear con báculo o cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¡Ah!-grito Link dando una estocada alta frenada por Milly mientras Navi les veía pelear le grito a Link –Más rápido-

Milly salto mientras Link dio un corte horizontal y la primera le pego en la cabeza:

-Ahuuu- dijo Link –Milly con cuidado-

-Lo siento Link pero esto es un entrenamiento-

-Ah sí- Link salto para dar un corte mortal pero solo se encontró con un tronco que causo la espada maestra vibrara y un reclamo de Navi –No, no cielos bajas la guardia-

-Oh cállate Navi ¿No ves que me distraes de pelear con Milly?-

-¡LINK!- el aludido se asusto debido al grito de ella –Ella tiene razón bajas la guardia, tienes que estar atento a cualquier cosa que haga el enemigo para pelear, además si abres demasiado la guardia puede ser fatal- el aludido se enojo mirando a la dos con furia

-¿Qué? ella tiene razón te lo decimos en tu propio beneficio- le aclaro Navi

-Link, si no controlas la espada maestra no podrás pelear. Ni siquiera con los secuaces de Ganondorf- le advirtió Milly

-No se preocupen- dijo Link riendo –tan solo observen- le dijo mientras el acumulaba energía en la espada y grito dando un golpe de giro –Kai – ten- giri-

Pero al no fijarse la ola de energía fue tan grande que tumbo arboles y corto pasto a lo que su guardiana y hada sacudieron la cabeza en forma negativa –Que les parece mi poder destructivo ¿Ehh?-

-Oye Link, cálmate los bichos se molestaran si cortas así el pasto por todo Hyrule y dejare que te piquen para que aprendas la lección-

Link suspiro guardando la espada, mientras su guardiana achicaba el báculo para guardarlo en una bolsa, retomaban su caminata al suroeste para hallar el bosque kokiri.

Pronto llegaron a la espesura del bosque pero este había crecido demasiado en los últimos 7 años para convertirse en una especie de selva, Link cortaba la espesura con el espada seguido de manera sigilosa por las otras dos féminas del Link-gumi.

-Este bosque está muy húmedo- dijo Link

-¿Crees que la maldad de Ganondorf llegue a este lugar?- pregunto Navi

-Lo más probable es que si, siento una maldad que este lugar no debería tener-le respondió Milly

Pero Link les recordó lo que Rauru dijo –El sabio nos dijo que debíamos romper el sello de los 5 templos y despertar al sabio que ahí se encuentre- se limpio el sudor de la frente con el pañuelo que Milly le tendía

-Si obtenemos el poder de los sabios entonces podremos confrontar a Ganondorf- término

Siguiendo el camino hacia el frente, hasta llegar a una pequeña población –Link mira-

-Es la villa kokiri, mira Milly es aquí donde crecí- le dijo Link haciendo que esta se acercara a ver lo que alguna vez fue el hogar de Link

-Vaya es hermoso pero no sé qué decir de lo que te pasaba de niño-

-Podremos detenernos un rato antes de ir al templo-

Caminaron adentrándose en la villa mientras recorrían el lugar, la atmosfera de este no le gustaba para nada al héroe del tiempo, pues era normalmente de una atmosfera bulliciosa.

-Es muy nostálgico- dijo Link mientras Milly veía su rostro algo que le extraño ver una sonrisa en su cara y pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando paso cerca de su casa.

-Qué raro está demasiado silencioso- dijo cuando se encontraron con una hierba rara en el camino a lo que Milly se agacho

–¿Que rara es esta cosa?- pero por atrás de ella había una plantota

Link oyó el ruido de una planta cerca de su guardiana que al cortarla empujo a Milly quedando el encima de ella.

-Hey que te pasa- le dijo sonrojada

-Me pasa una Deku baba estuvo a punto de comerte Milly- vio la planta cortada atrás de Link

-upps gracias Link- pero vio algo atrás del héroe -¡Link! Atrás- grito Milly que le creó un escudo donde reboto la planta dando tiempo para que el héroe sacara la espada de nueva cuenta.

-Gracias Milly, bien aquí vamos-Link corto con la espada, mientras de otro lado salió una planta mas

–Diantres ¿también las hay aquí?- dijo cuando oyó un grito de otro lado así que Link corrió cortando la planta que atacaba a un niño que era conocido de Link por cierto

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto al niño pero Milly percibió la emoción de Link al reconocerlo entonces Link pensó

"Es Mido ¿Cierto? Todo lo que hacíamos era pelear el gran árbol Deku nos reprendía por ello, su odiosa apariencia no ha cambiado ni un poco ¿pero porque sigue siendo niño?

-Mi…- dijo pero se vio interrumpido por la expresión de mido en su cara

-No hay más que monstruos en este bosque y todo es desde que ese tonto se fue pero-

-No es cierto es por Ganondorf- Link refuto pero mido no le escucho

-Y esto paro porque ese tonto de Link rompió la regla de nunca dejar el bosque- pero se alejo un poco del héroe y grito en dirección al bosque –ya no podernos jugar, además Saria se fue ¡Todo por su culpa!-

Milly sintió los pensamientos de Link, dándose cuenta de que Mido amaba a Saria solo que Link nunca se dio cuenta-

Link se sorprendió de lo que dijo Mido sobre Saria -¡¿Saria!- dijo entonces tomo de los hombros a mido y le pregunto –Hey ¿Qué paso con Saria?- dijo recordando a su amiga

-Eso no te interesa- le dijo Mido soltándose y corrió -¡Espera!- grito

-¡Link!- le llamo Milly- Solo sigámoslo no le inquietemos porque somos desconocidos para el a pesar de que tu le conoces-

-Link- dijo Navi-los kokiri siempre son niños, la diosa Farore ordeno que los sobrevivientes de Nijian los cuidáramos-

-Entiendo- dijo Link –Milly vamos hay que seguir a Mido, vamos andando- le dijo jalándole el brazo.

Cuando llegaron dos lobos estuvieron a punto de atacara a mido quien agarro un palo para golpearlo gritándoles -¡Bastardos váyanse del bosque!-

Pero Link intervino matando a los lobos mientras Milly había jalado a Mido para protegerlo en un campo de fuerza y viéndoles se quejo:

-¿Ustedes otra vez? ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-

Link toco en la ocarina una canción que Milly no reconoció pero mido si, sorprendiéndose de que un adulto lo supiera –Esa canción es la misma que Saria toca- dijo extrañado -¿Tú conoces a Saria?

-Si- le contesto Link

-Bien confiare en ustedes, vamos al templo del bosque es donde fue Saria-

Cuando les dijo esto, le siguieron caminando hasta llegar a otra especie de iglesia que era en realidad un templo escondido detrás de grandes enredaderas, entraron comenzando a caminar en los pasillos del templo del bosque oyendo la explicación de Mido quien les guiaba

-Tras la muerte del Gran árbol Deku las criaturas protectoras de este templo fueron desapareciendo fue terrible, si tan solo yo fuera tan fuerte como tu- le dijo

–Saria dijo "Tengo que hacer algo" y después entro a este templo y ya nunca regreso- pasaron cerca de un retrato que sin que los 4 le notaran era de Ganondorf y movió los ojos con ello siguiéndoles

-Saria le dijo que era peligroso ¿Qué estará haciendo ese idiota?- se quejo y pateo mientras Link empezaba a sentirse apenado causándole una sonrisa a la princesa lunar

-¡El siempre arruina todo! Seguro que esta allá afuera siguiendo niñas- Link se sonrojo recordando lo que le dijo kaepora gaebora "Eres popular con las damas".

-¿¡Porque nunca regresó?- dijo golpeando una pared mientras se lamentaba –Ni siquiera porque le dije que volviera, ni siquiera porque le he estado esperando todo este tiempo- soltó algunas lagrimas

Link sintió compasión por el –Mido- dijo –No te preocupes el regresará y Saria igual-

Milly noto que algo se movía en la pintura saliendo una mano con espada e ella hizo lo mismo que él hace no mucho rato jalando a Mido –Link cuidado- grito mientras los 4 veían salir a un espectro guerrero mientras Link desenvainaba la espada –Milly protégele –

-Si, kekai des- el cristal brillo haciendo un campo de fuera alrededor de Mido mientras Milly agrandaba el cetro para pelear.

Link le iba a dar un corte cuando el espíritu se metió en el cuadro otra vez -¿Se fue por la pintura?- la criatura salió por otro lado lanzado con una especie de tridente una descarga eléctrica que le pego a Link pero fue frenada por la barrera de Milly –Gracias Mill-

-Ten cuidado, porque si no te pueden herir- en ese momento Milly se sonrojo pero Link no le noto

Quiso darle un espadazo a la criatura pero este solo le atravesó –La espada maestra ¿No lo daña? Diantres-

Volvio a salir por la pintura preparado para dar otra descarga eléctrica que fue frenada por el centro de Milly recibiéndola -¡Hooooeeee!- grito pero fue salvada por Link quien le quito el báculo con los guanteletes

-Milly no lo hubieras hecho- le dijo tomándola de los hombros

-Lo hago por protegerte, si tu mueres Ganondorf podrá ganar- le dijo tocando su mano arriba de su mano izquierda

-Milly- dijo -¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Aniki- dijo mido mientras estaba lejos con Navi cerca y toco un arco que estaba en la pared y lo tomo

-¡Un arco!-

-¡Es el arco del héroe, tal vez pueda ganar Link con el – dijo Navi, acto seguido Mido se lo lanzo a Link quien le recibió en vuelo

-Link- dijo Milly – Dispárale en la joya de su cabeza ese es su punto débil- se desmayo

-Milly- le llamo Link –bien le derrotare por lo que te hizo- le dijo sintiéndose atraído por ella desde que la vio en el templo del tiempo sintiendo latir su corazón a toda prisa.

El fantasma estuvo a punto de salir de la pintura, el cristal del pecho de Milly saco una flecha que Link tomo oyéndola en su mente –Con esta flecha derrótale así liberaras al sabio de este lugar -

Link preparo el arco disparándole al Phantom Ganon directo en la joya de la cabeza –Ahora-

La flecha dio en el blanco, desintegrando al fantasma que solo gritaba al desaparecer. Cuando salió del cuadro una ventisca de color verde que traía con ella a Saria la amiga de Link:

-¿Saria?- pregunto viendo a su amiga

-Ahora que el sello se ha desvanecido pude despertar como una de los sabios- nadie presto atención a que Mido estaba desmayado

-¿Saria eres la sabia del bosque?- pregunto Link

-Debido a ello ya no puedo permanece en este mundo pero me quedare aquí para salvar a Hyrule y a ti mientras- dijo mirando a Milly –Quiero que tu guardiana te cuide como yo lo hice cuando llegaste al bosque-

-Lo hare Sabia del bosque, cuente con ello- le respondió la guardiana haciendo una leve reverencia.

Saria continuo-Incluso aunque estemos separados seremos amigos siempre ¿Cierto?-.

-Si- respondió Link sonriéndole, recibiendo de Saria una sonrisa como respuesta mientras esta desaparecía en el cuadro nuevamente.

Mido despertó preguntando por Saria, Link le dijo que le explicaría todo cuando salieran del templo, seguido de esto los 4 salieron, Milly iba por delante de Link quien la observaba caminar.

Llegaron al bosque y los héroes explicaron todo a los kokiris quienes viendo que ya no había peligro salieron de sus respectivas casas.

-Ya veo- dijo Mido -Quiere decir que Saria es la ahora sabia del bosque, yo protegeré el bosque al lado de Saria siempre- Link, Milly y Navi se despidieron de ellos caminando a la salida del bosque oyendo las gracias coreadas por los niños

-Gracias Hermano- se despidió

Link-gumi se alejaba mientras Mido se rascaba le vino a la mente la imagen de Link de niño y se rio –hehe por alguna razón cuando lo vi pelear me recordó a él- agrego mido recordando los días de pelea con Link.

Mientras con los héroes, Milly vio la triste mirada de su protegido y tocándole el hombro le pregunto:

-¿Te pareces bien el no decirles la verdad Link?-

-Está bien de esa manera cada vez que vuelva seremos amigos- el Link-gumi salió del bosque por fin poniéndose en camino para la montaña de la muerte, Link quería averiguar si algo le había pasado a los Gorons.

las frases que se usan, algunas estan japones pues ese seria el Hylian debido a que le juego esta hecho en japon. Link-gumi, significa el equipo Link,

espero que les haya gustado el episodio hasta la siguient entrega.


	10. Un Viejo amigo y un amor que renace

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa por el manga. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana. La canción que canta Milly pertenece a Martina McBride.

Capitulo 1-9

Un querido amigo, un amor renace.

Link, Milly y Navi habían llegado después de un día de camino a la base de la montaña de la muerte que a lo lejos de su camino se veía muy inestable, treparon hasta la ciudad goron donde sólo encontraron a un goron que rodaba como loco por el segundo piso:

-¿Cómo lo detendremos?- dijo Link

-Es fácil déjamelo a mí- dijo Milly –Tu dile que eres el héroe del tiempo para que nos ayude a saber que paso aquí los gorons normalmente son bulliciosos-

-¿Cómo lo sabes Milly?-

-Como Damiana me gustaba que Lavandarik me acompañara a verlos, la familia real de la luna era bien recibida aquí por los lideres, a él le gustaba venir, aquí fue donde nos comprometimos-

-Milly no lo entiendo, dicen que yo soy Lavandarik-

-Tú eres él no me cabe la menor duda, pero que seas su reencarnación no quiere decir que tengas sus recuerdos ni los mismos sentimientos- dijo esto último mas para ella que para Link

-Milly dime una cosa- le dijo mirándola a los ojos – ¿tú sientes algo por mi?-

-No puedo admitirlo así de fácil como quieres, como me digo, el que tú seas la reencarnación de Lavandarik, no tienes por qué tener los mismos recuerdos o sentimientos- respondiéndole se alejo a preparar la trampa al Goron.

Poniendo su plan en acción, haciendo que su protegido se sintiera frustrado y confundido por la respuesta, en sus sentimientos, pues él en un principio sentía algo por Zelda pero con la llegada de Milly, ciertos sentimientos que estaban dormidos empezaron a despertar en su corazón así como recuerdos que vio en parte de su aventura de una chica pelirroja, que parecía esa persona especial para él.

Por su parte Milly estaba completamente alterada por la pregunta era más que obvio que ella sentía algo por él, pero no podía decírselo porque si no se alejaría de ella y no quería eso. Aunque fueran amigos ella lo amaría para siempre.

"Lo que necesites solo imagínalo, cuando no sepas las palabras en nuestro idioma Dami"

Milly pidió al cristal un explosivo al oír de nuevo a la reina Dione hablar y esta apareció, colocándola en el camino del Goron y llamo a Link, esperando que este llegara en un momento la bomba estallo deteniendo al goron

-Detente ahora no te lastimare, soy el héroe del tiempo acompañado por mi guardiana- dijo a lo que el reacciono moviéndose dejando de ser una roca rodante

-En serio eres el héroe del tiempo- dijo soltando lagrimas –Te he estado esperando-

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Link

-Soy Link – a lo que el héroe y la guardiana se descolocaron –Mi padre me nombro después de que tú eliminaste al rey Dodongo-

-Uff- suspiro Mill –Yo soy Milly la guardiana de Link-

-Es un gusto goro- pero el goron de repente salieron lágrimas –Mi padre te esperaba Link-

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Fueron los sirvientes de Ganondorf se llevaron a todos mientras papá estaba fuera-

-¿Cómo?-

-Pusieron a un dragón en la montaña de la muerte- dijo – les llevaré para allá-

-Por favor guíanos- le dijo Milly –Pero primero- Dijo Milly girándose a Link y apuntándole con el dedo recito unas palabras –Cristal dame la protección ideal para el fuego y envíala al héroe que protejo- el cristal resplandeció dándole un traje a Link de color rojo transformando su túnica Kokiri, recibiendo la túnica goron

-Wow ¿qué es esto Mill?- pregunto Link pero el goron respondió

-Es la túnica Goron hace, a quien la use, inmune al calor o a las altas temperaturas dentro del volcán-

-Mill ¿cómo supiste de esto?-

-Dirk tenía una, y como tu guardiana tenía que buscar la manera de protegerte del calor porque no resistiremos mucho tiempo-

-Entiendo- Dijo Link girándose al joven goron

–Los van a sacrificar a un dragón- eso toco la campana de Link como si hubiera recordado algo, que pasara en su niñez pronto acabada.

-¿Link que ocurre?- le pregunto Navi –Te noto raro Link- el no respondió a la pregunta de Navi

Link reacciono tomando por los hombros al joven goron diciéndole –Por favor Link llévanos a donde está el dragón-

-Si- dijo llorando –Papa te ha estado esperando- dicho esto guio a los tres acompañantes a lo que era la sala del jefe goron- y señalo la estatua de un antiguo goron – Muevan eso los guiara directo al cráter donde está el dragón-

Su guardiana se le acerco por atrás tocando su hombro, el volteo –Deberías llamarlo tocayo porque si no me van a confundir-

-¿Tocayo?-

-De donde vengo significa que se llama igual que tu, por eso te lo digo-

-Lo tomare en cuenta-

-Bien, adelante caminante que esto no se va a resolver solo-

Link movió la estatua con ayuda de su guardiana entrando al lugar pero el observo a Milly –Mill no tienes calor- ella le sonrió

-Soy un hada, hasta cierto punto tengo aguante pero ahora veras – haciendo un ademan cambio sus ropas iguales a las que tenía solo, en rojo hechas del material de la túnica Goron – Ya esta avancemos sino no despertaremos al sabio de este lugar-

Se movieron hasta donde pudieron viendo de qué lugar venia el movimiento en forma de serpiente, Link saco el arco listo para pelear, sin embargo algo le preocupaba a Milly. Bajaron a lo largo del precipicio cuando un temblor ocasiono las rocas empezaran a caer Link abrazo a Milly protegiéndola, cuando pasaron los temblores ellos se separaron, pero Mill estaba sonrojada por haber sido protegida por el héroe. Cuando Link le iba a hablar otro temblor revelando al dragón que rugió ocasionando que Link y Milly se movieran corriendo preparando el arco para disparar

-Te va a matar goro- dijo Link II escondido detrás de Milly

Link preparo su arco para dispara pero titubeaba al dispararle al dragón como si le conociera. Haciendo que Navi le gritara

-¡Ahora Link! ¡Lanza la flecha!- Link seguía titubeando para disparar -Cielos ¿Pero qué haces?- dijo Navi

-Link dispara ya- grito Milly pero Link volvió a titubear a lo que ese Dragón disparo su aliento de fuego haciendo que Milly corriera hacia él, -¡Link cuidado!- dijo interponiéndose entre el aliento de fuego y el mismo Link la abrazo pero tropezaron cayendo al vacio, Navi grito desesperada -¡Milly, Link!-

En la caída cercana a la muerte. Recordó la muerte de Lavandarik, queriendo que el príncipe despertara. Deseando sus alas, las cuales sólo salían cuando las emociones de la princesa eran intensas, salidas en la ocasión de la muerte de su amado –Abuela por favor dame mis alas, estamos en peligro, Link esta inconsciente, vamos a caer en la lava-

"Te daré tus alas, pero siempre que las necesites grita Cristal mis alas de hada deseo tener" escucho.

-Gracias- le dijo a su abuela - Cristal mis alas de hada deseo tener-

De la espalda de Milly surgieron alas parecidas a las de un ángel, pero traslucidas proyectando colores en la misma, (N/A: como las de la reina de las hadas de Twilight princess) permitiéndole volar con un inconsciente Link adquiriendo graves quemaduras al igual que el héroe, le llevo a una saliente donde apareció un desconocido muy conocido por nosotros que les vio descender cerca de él.

La guardiana le vio -¿Quién eres?- le pregunto el solo hizo el movimiento con los ojos de que se lo diría cuando Link despertara, pero que le ayudaría a curar.

Link estaba inconsciente, soñando con un amigo que conoció cuando era un niño y este un dragon bebé que fue salvado pero que tuvo que dejar, mientras este desconocido ayudaba a Milly a curar al héroe del tiempo ella cantaba algo que tranquilizara a Link una canción que reflejara la respuesta de su pregunta:

If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you

If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you

(Si no hubiera palabras, ni manera de hablar, aun puedo escucharte, ni hubiera lágrimas ni manera de sentir dentro, aun te siento)

En cuanto ella empezó a cantar un alo de color verde cubrio los cuerpos de ambos empezando a curar las heridas que produjera el calor del volcán, las quemaduras de Link siendo las más severas brillaban con más intensidad.

And even if the moon refuse to shine *  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
you would still have my heart  
until the end of time  
you're all I need  
my love, my hero

All of my life +  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
you've opened my eyes  
and showed me how to love unselfishly

*(y aun si la luna se rehusara brillar , si el romance no rimara, tu aun tienes mi corazón hasta el final del tiempo, tu eres todo lo que necesito, mi amor, mi héroe).

+(Toda mi vida, estuve esperando por todo lo que tú me das, tú abriste mis ojos y me mostraste como amor sin egoísmo)

Finalmente el brillo seso, cambiando a un brillo azul para recomponer la túnica de Link que había sido algo quemada.

I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
in my dreams I couldn´t love you more  
I will give you my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my hero

(Yo soñé con esto mil veces antes, en mis sueños no podría amarte mas, te daré mi corazón hasta el final del tiempo, tu eres todo lo que necesito, Mi amor mi héroe)

El ultimo brillo que les envolvió fue uno blanco hacienda que todas las armas se reabastecieran así como los parches y heridas previamente curadas desaparecieran.

And even if the moon refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need  
Is you, my hero

You're all I need  
My love, my hero.

(Y aun si la luna se rehusara brillar, si el romance saliera de la rima, tu aun tienes mi corazón hasta el final del tiempo, porque todo lo que necesito eres tú, mi amor, mi héroe)

La princesa termino de cantar, el desconocido empezó a tocar su arpa mientras la guardiana acomodaba la cabeza de Link en sus piernas –Reposa, necesitas curarte—dijo mientras cantaba suavemente la misma canción de su curación.

Mientras el inconsciente oyó su canción "mi pregunta ha sido respondida" también oyó la voz de un bebé dragón –Link, Link-

Link se movió sintiendo algo suave debajo de su cabeza empezando a parpadear dando señal a Milly de que su querido héroe del tiempo estaba despertando, haciendo que sonriera mientras este oía la música de un arpa.

-Música ¿Un arpa?- Link se movió para levantarse pero recibió un abrazo

-Link gracias a las diosas este bien- le dijo Milly abrazándole –Link que bien- lloraba de felicidad

-Ay- se quejo –Lo siento Milly no debí titubear-

-No importa mientras estés bien, te quiero loco, aun como Lavandarik ya eras uno- Link siguió oyendo el arpa mientras se volteaba para preguntar colocando a la princesa detrás suyo -¿Quién eres tú?- pregunto

-Soy Sheik, el último de la tribu Sheikah- respondió el hombre que tocaba el arpa

-¿Tribu Sheikah?- se pregunto Link

-Link no seas rudo con él, fue quien me ayudo a curarte- protesto la princesa

Navi salió de la nada gritando -¡Link, Milly me alegro de que estén bien!- se estrello contra el héroe

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Navi

-Aughh- se quejo Link – Tranquila estoy bien gracias a Milly-

Sheik les llamo la atención diciendo –Sería una lástima que el héroe del tiempo y su guardiana hubieran muerto, sino fuera por tu guardiana estarías muerto-

-Porque ya no habría quienes pelearan con Ganondorf ¿Verdad?-

-Así es y los únicos que pueden exterminar a ese dragón son ustedes-

Link se alarmo, mientras Milly lo abrazaba el recargo su cabeza con pena diciéndole -El. . . el no es un dragón maligno-

-Link ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto Milly -¿Por qué dices que no es un dragón malo?-

Link II se le acerco mientras Sheik se le quedaba viendo –Link, Milly, salven a mi papito goro-

-Si no lo haces rápido será devorado por el dragón junto con todos los demás Goron-

-Es una advertencia de Ganondorf a todas las razas, de no obedecer sus órdenes les convertirá en carnada para el dragón igual que Darunia el líder de los goron- dijo Sheik

Link II se echo a llorar a más no poder, Milly a largo la mano consolándole con aire maternal cosa que tranquilizo al pequeño.

-Mi padre siempre hablaba de ti, decía: "El es nuestro hermano", si lo eres sálvalo Goro-

Link volvió a recargar la cabeza contra Milly diciendo mientras ella le tocaba el cabello –Lo siento, pero no puedo, no a él-

-Link- dijo Milly -¿Por qué están especial ese dragón?-

Sheik toco una nota y le dijo –Para poder liberar al dragón de ese hechizo, no tienes otra opción sino matarlo-

Link se levanto abrazando a Milly para que le ayudara y volteando grito endureciendo las manos

-¡No lo digas como si fuera tan sencillo! , no importa que. . . lo hare recordar-

-Se acerca- les dijo Sheik que se acerco a Link y Milly mientras reflexionaban, pero se oyó un estruendo, seguido de un temblor como si algo fuera a surgir de la lava en medio de la montaña.

-¡La ciudad Goron!- dijo Link -¡Los goron!-

-Si sigue actuando así de violento hará que la Montaña de la muerte haga erupción- dijo Sheik

-Y eso no es todo, la villa Kakariko que está detrás del volcán, las planicies de Hyrule, todo será cubierto por lava-

Volteo a ver a Milly -Vamos y te lo diré, contare la historia de cómo lo conocí Mill- siguiendo a Sheik salieron a ver una vez más al precipicio, pero esta vez conectaba a donde estaba el dragón:

Link se conmovió siendo tomado de la mano de Milly –Ahí estaba hace 7 años en el mercado cercano al castillo, acaba de regresar de la misión aquí mismo-

-Link-

-No hacía mucho que había ganado algo de dinero ayudando-

FLASH BACK (NARRADO POR LINK)

En un establecimiento de mascotas, vendían a un bebé dragón de color rojo claro, este se echo enroscado, Link se aproximo a verla dándole ternura aunque la criatura se le quedo viendo, mientras el saco su monedero sacando una rupia morada y 4 azules. Y pago obteniendo al dragón.

Me lo lleve al campo y abrí la jaula diciéndole –Bien puedes salir- pero me mordió cuando lo saque, lo sujete de la cola diciéndole –Yo fui el que te saco de allá con el poco dinero que me quedaba pedazo de- pero antes de terminar me lanzo su aliento de fuego y termine abandonándolo pero no importaba a donde fuera él me seguía y siempre Navi me avisaba –Link el pequeñín aun te sigue-

Hasta que una noche, hice una fogata para comer y Navi me dijo:-Sigue allí-

Estaba cocinando un pescado para cenar cuando lo vi cerca, me acerque a darle un poco de pescado –Hola ¿Quieres un poco?- pero me robo lo pescado y salí tras él pero me defendió de un stalkid

-¿Un monstruo?- voltee a verlo y estaba agazapado -¡Hey tu . . . me salvaste?- dijo él mientras le acariciaba

-¿Sera que. . .? ¿Estás solo y no tienes adonde ir?- dije cuando el dragón hablo le llame Volvagia por la lava.

-Link, Link- mi amigo ronroneo

-Puedes hablar-

Fue cuando Navi me dijo –Algunos dragones que pueden recordar palabras, pero es la primera vez que escucho uno- mientras Volvagia seguía llamándome.

Lo abrace y le dije –De ahora en adelante seremos amigos para siempre- así que lo lleve conmigo sin embargo tuve que dejarlo para ir por el zafiro Zora.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

En ese momento la montaña empezó a resonar fue cuando grito Milly -¡Link el volcán está por hacer erupción!-

Cuando el dragón empezó a salir, cuando Volvagia vio a Link cerca se paro rugiendo. Link se quedo parado y le grito -¡Soy yo Link!- pero el dragón rugió -¡Recuerda!-

Estuvo a punto de ser comido, cuando Link disparo el arco cegando uno de los ojos y saltando para degollarlo con la espada, corto su cabeza cayendo cerca de los goron que habían sido liberados este detuvo la maldición, Milly se acerco a Link tomando su mano el dragón le reconoció –Link Link- le llamo y se desvaneció

Link y Mill se acercaron a la jaula de Darunia y lo liberaron haciendo que villa Kakariko estuviera a salvo del lugar, pero nadie noto que Sheik había desaparecido. Darunia se acerco a Link y su guardiana saludándoles:

-Link, gracias hermano se los agradezco en nombre de toda mi tribu-

-¡Papi!- grito Link II mientras Milly le daba unas palmadas

-Veo que ella es tu guardiana, que gusto conocerla –dijo viendo el movimiento de Milly

-Parece que esto ha sido difícil para ti, ahora yo soy el sabio de fuego-

-¿M- mi papi es el sabio del fuego? Eso es asombroso-

Link se alejo un momento teniendo tristeza Milly le dejo un momento a solas por una seña de que Darunia le hizo –Entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos así que pienso que es mejor que hables con Milly parece que ella es buena escuchando, porque Ganondorf daña a tus seres queridos-

-Entiendo Darunia, lo que no quiero es que dañen a quienes más estimo Mill, Zelda hasta Volvagia salió afectado, no es justo-

-Link no debes flaquear con ello se nota que tu guardiana te quiere, te cuido y protegió sin decir nada mas-

-Yo también la quiero, pero no quiero que salga lastimada-

-Tendrás que decirle, aun si ella te rechaza deberás decírselo por favor, Link yo me quedare aquí para proteger el lugar como el sabio de fuego-

-Si Darunia cuídate mucho es hora de irme- Link se alejo un poco – Se lo confesaré a Milly-

Después de algunos contratiempos entre ellos hacerse de algunos alimentos por hambre y de más. Link y compañía salieron de la montaña de la muerte, camino hacia donde el destino les llevara y que Link por fin confesara lo que sentía por la princesa lunar.

Mientras en el castillo de Ganondorf…

El rey del mal era reportado por un conocido del héroe y su guardiana –Así que ¿Volvagia fallo?-

-Si señor Ganondorf- le dijo el hombre –Pero aun así, el héroe del tiempo se encuentra trastornado por haber matado a un viejo amigo. Es una esplendida oportunidad-

-Sheik- dijo –vigila a bien a los sucesores de los sabios, ¿Aun no conoces cual es el paradero de la princesa Zelda?

-Así es, hemos buscado en todas partes, pero aun así nada-

-Apresúrate en atraparla, no debes de permitir que esos dos se encuentren bajo ninguna circunstancia- dijo y se volteo –Averigua el mejor momento para raptar a mi futura esposa la princesa Damiana-

-Ahora se llama Milenio mi señor, y parece que el héroe del tiempo está enamorado de ella-

-Maldición, debo tenerla junto a mí, antes de que ella se enamore de el-

-Ya lo está mi señor, y no se aleja de la mirada del héroe así que será difícil raptarla-

-Busca la oportunidad de que sea mía- enfatizo

-Si señor- respondiendo no estaba del todo convencido de raptar a la única esperanza de pelea de Link recordando la angustia de la princesa cuando el héroe está mal herido.

Gracias por leer, en la siguiente entrega Dark Link y mas problemas. reitero que se utilizan palabras japonesas por ser el origen del juego en cuestion

Saludos


	11. Link vs Link

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa por el manga. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana.

Capitulo 1-10

Link vs Link, amor es protección.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Link-gumi dejo atrás Death Mountain, donde Link vio a su viejo amigo Volvagia hechizado por Ganondorf para enfrentarse al héroe y su guardiana. Link estaba consternado, pero decidió sobreponerse y pelear para no perder sus seres queridos, ya se le había confesado también a su guardiana utilizando el anillo de las diosas para sellar su relación poniéndole en el dedo anular izquierdo.

Ya había pasado tiempo y Link se moría de sed pero no veían nada a lo lejos, más que planicies y de mas paisaje seco –Sigo sin ver nada Mill-

-Tranquilo ya debemos estar cerca de alguna aldea-

-Nada aun- dijo Navi –Link, Milly, esto no está bien deberíamos darnos prisa para enfrentarnos a Ganondorf-

-No se hace pensar que se dilapidaron las planicies de Hyrule- opino Milly quien se adelanto viendo a los lejos algo que alegro al héroe -¡Una aldea Link! ¡Veo la villa kakariko que dijo Darunia antes de irnos!-

Link llego corriendo y jalo a Milly haciendo que casi se tropezara festejando -¡Estamos salvados! Allí podremos conseguir algo de agua y comida-

-Disculpa pero lo de la cantimplora solo lo puedo hacer una vez-

-No te preocupes, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Link quien le seguía acelerando pero paro al oír la caída de un cuchillo Milly paro de golpe –Cristal protege- el cuchillo reboto en la barrera formada pero vieron a una sombra saltar mientras Link desenvainaba la espada maestra para detener a su atacante mientras Milly preparaba un hechizo alentador pero esta persona se movía demasiado rápido, Link freno una cuchillada pero reboto sobre Milly haciendo que no pudiera completar el hechizo.

Pero cuando la persona vio a detenimiento la espada que traía Link inmediatamente le reconoció como una vieja conocida -¡Esa espada!-

-¡Tu eres. . . Impa!- Link grito -¡Impa! – se levanto Link y le estrecho las manos

-Han pasado siete años Link- dijo Impa –Para que por fin pudieras hacer uso de esta espada- señalo la espada maestra

-Mill, acércate quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo Link dándose vuelta para ayudar a su guardiana a pararse

-Link la próxima vez aterriza dos centímetros más allá quieres me lastimaste un pie- dijo sobándose el tobillo derecho

-Lo siento mucho cariño- dijo Link, cargándola en sus brazos –Ven Milly- y se acerco a Impa

-Impa te presento a mi guardiana, ella es la princesa lunar Milenio-

Impa hizo una reverencia pero Milly le dijo ante esto

–No se incline Impa-san, ya no hay reino lunar para que me llamen princesa, es un honor conocer a una amistad de mi protegido- le dijo Milly mientras Impa se levantaba dándose un apretón de manos

-Es un honor Milenio-

-Por favor llámeme Milly- le dijo –Solo mis amigos me llaman así- dicho esto Impa se giro diciéndoles

-Vengan los guiare a la villa para que coman mientras yo curare el tobillo de Milly-

-Te lo agradezco mucho Impa-.

Se fueron caminando, llegando una casa cerca del molino que se veía a lo lejos de donde estaban, entraron y encontraron a una señora cocinando algo, oyendo el ruido de la puerta abriéndose se giro

–Señora Impa me alegro de que volviera a salvo-

-Gracias Matron, he traído alguna visitas- dijo introduciendo a los jóvenes guerreros

-Señora Matron tengo el honor de presentarle al Héroe del Tiempo, Link y su guardiana Milly-

-Mucho gusto jóvenes- pero se dio cuenta de algo –Veo que la joven esta lastimada, deben estar hambrientos, dentro de poco serviré la comida-

-Gracias Matron yo curare a Milly mientras Link come, y después ella se unirá a él- dijo mientras Link colocaba a Milly en un sofá, para que Impa le curase el tobillo

La señora Matron empezó a servir un poco de comida de poco en poco dándole caldo de pollo, sopa, pan a lo que Link empezó a comer como si fuera su última comida mientras Milly siendo curada y vendada por Impa estaba roja de vergüenza por como comía Link –¡Ah, he regresado a la vida!-

-No comas tan rápido jovencito-

-Link, por favor come más lento la comida no se va acabar- dijo roja y se volteo a ver Impa

-Lo siento Impa, no hemos comido desde ayer y Link se pasa a la hora de comer-

-Está bien- dijo y se levanto de los pies de la guardiana –Ya esta, vas a poder sentarte a comer pero debes reposar un rato para que el ungüento que te puse haga efecto-

-Gracias, Impa- dijo Milly mientras Matron le servía una sopa –Gracias – se puso a comer pero no con tanta prisa como su protegido, mientras la señora les decía

-Escuche que ustedes vencieron a ese horrible dragón en el templo del Fuego.

Link se acongojo llamando la atención de Milly que tomo su mano tranquilizándolo, Link solo lo sonrió

-¿Qué es lo que paso contigo?- dijo Impa, los dos voltearon a verla –Estaba por decirte "te has vuelto muy hábil", pero. . . – Link solo se encogió en hombros

-Entiendo que los dos se hayan librado de algunas dificultades, pero el atravesar ese campo sin llevar algo de comida. ¡ES algo que solo unos tontos que no tiene aprecio por su vida harían!- dijo regañándoles

-De ser posible esa espada, escudo y cristal habrían llorado-

-Lo sentimos-dijeron

Pero Milly le dijo –Lo siento Impa, pensé que la villa estaba más cercana así que jale a Link a este embrollo-

-Señora Impa no debería reprenderlos tanto- dijo Matron

-No puedo perdonar a Ganondorf –dijo Link – Y solo pienso en derrotarlo, ¿Pero de verdad somos capaces de vencerlo? Pero yo lo ahogo por todas estas personas que continúan sufriendo, en especial por Milly, Ganondorf quiere arrebatármela y no se lo permitiré- dijo esto último tomando las manos de su guardiana.

Impa puso una jarra y se dirigió a la puerta abriéndola antes de salir les dijo

-Primero que nada, debemos regresarles su fuerza física y espiritual, y Milly se cure del tobillo, hasta entonces no puedo permitir que abandonen esta aldea- termino y salió de la casa

Link se puso a reflexionar mirando a su guardiana quien solo le veía mientras comía. Termino y le dijo

-Link, entre los dos necesitamos mejorar en habilidades tú con la espada y yo misma en la magia-

-Lo sé Milly, pero que podemos hacer- dijo –No sé qué podemos hacer-

Su guardiana le tomo la mano y le dijo –Yo te apoyare en lo que pueda- pero se interrumpió al oír un tumulto a fuera

–Link que es ese bullicio- El héroe volteo a ver y fue cuando vio a una yegua muy familiar para él.

-¿Epona?- pregunto Link –Mill quédate aquí iré a ver qué sucede- dijo levantándose de la mesa y abriendo la puerta.

-Link no me puedo mover como quisiera a pie pero puedo hacer esto- dijo -¡Flote!- una nube verde apareció enfrente de Link quien cargo a la princesa y la puso en ella –Ves a si me puedo mover-

-Bien- dijo saliendo –Vayamos a ver-

A unos metros una yegua marrón de crin blanca estaba desbocada mientras entre hombres no lo lograban sujetarla para llevársela al rey del mal hasta que un niño grito:

-¡Alto! ¡No se lleven a Epona!- mientras el niño era sujetado por su madre

–No tenemos elección Aref, si desobedecemos al Rey maligno – no dejo concluir a su madre se soltó

–Yo nunca permitiré que Epona sea uno de los caballos de Ganondorf-

Pero una melodía conocida por Epona tocada por una ocarina y por un canto la alerto. Link era quien tocaba la ocarina y ella le había reconocido, pues era la canción que Malon le cantaba de potranca, Link dejo de tocar cuando Epona se aproximo

-¡Epona!- dijo Link -¡Eres tu Epona!- la yegua soltó un lagrima por el abrazo de Link recordando al niño que tocaba la ocarina, quien se giro para hacer las presentaciones –Milly ella es Epona una vieja amiga-

Epona se acerco a la joven sentada en la nube dejándose acariciar –Mucho gusto Epona, es la primera vez que veo a una yegua de cerca- dijo mientras acariciaba el hocico.

-Epona- dijo Link acercándose a acariciarla –recordaste mi ocarina ¿Cierto? Han pasado 7 años desde que nos conocimos en el rancho Lon–Lon y en este lugar-

La mama del niño que quería impedir que se llevaran a Epona dijo –Oh, cielos es muy raro que Epona se porte asa con alguien-

Aref se dio cuenta de quienes eran los que estaban junto a Epona

-Ellos son el héroe del Tiempo y su guardiana- y corrió hacia donde estaban los guerreros-

-¿Hey Onnichan?, ustedes son el héroe y su guardiana ¿Cierto?- dijo – Si es así, por favor salven a Epona- lloro -No permitan que ella se convierta en uno de los caballos de Ganondorf- dijo

-No te preocupes jovencito- Dijo Mill –Ganondorf no merece un caballo tan noble como es Epona-

Al oír el tumulto y el detenimiento del mismo, Impa se acerco y vio que eran los jóvenes que habían salido de la casa de Matron mientras Link volteo a verla diciéndole

–Te lo ruego Impa, enséñame a usar la espada, quiero volverme mucho más fuerte para proteger a Milly e Hyrule-

Impa se conmovió ante esto respondiéndole inclino la cabeza –Muy bien-

Durante los siguientes días, después de un descanso reparador para los jóvenes guerreros, el sonido de choque de espadas así como de ataques mágicos resonaron por todo Kakariko. Mientras Milly cuidaba de Epona hacía ya tiempo que su tobillo estaba curado pero no del todo, le quedo secuela, de que al estar mucho tiempo de pie empezaba a dolerle. Ella cantaba durante las horas del cuidado de Epona y en su entrenamiento para mejorar las defensas de Link, pues su canto era la fuente de su poder, el héroe descansaba durante los entrenamientos de la princesa quien cantaba para ejecutar ataques, entre ellos las bolas de fuego o hacer un campo de fuera de la mayor magnitud posible, así que cuando cantaba algo para Link sus heridas se curaban o su escudo se fortalecían.

Los entrenamientos de Link eran duros, pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con Impa no era fácil pero sin darse cuenta el héroe del tiempo iba progresando de una manera impresionante. Aref, Epona y Milly veían emocionados las peleas de Link e Impa en una batalla. Link dio un corte horizontal cuando la niñera de Zelda salto hacia atrás:

-Diantres ella evita cada uno de mis ataques, bien creo que es hora de mostrar mi técnica Kaiten giri- Link la ejecuto pero Impa dio un salto evitando la ola expansiva de energía dándole un golpe con la funda de su Tanto en la espalda

–No es de mucha ayuda si ni puedes conectarte con tu enemigo- dijo y dio un salto a lo alto de la torre del lugar -¡Recuérdalo bien!- bajo y llamando a la guardiana

-Link es hora de que tú y Milly sincronicen poderes-

-¿Cómo los sincronizamos Impa?- Interrogo el héroe a lo que Milly saco su bastón, pero Impa movió la cabeza negando

-No sincronizar fuerzas para pelear sino magia y espada-

-Como es eso –

-Es muy sencillo, yo atacare a Link y tu cantaras una nota alta para que el golpe no le de, esto le dará fuerza a Link-

-Bien no estoy segura de haber captado tu idea pero lo intentare Link ¿Listo?- dijo Milly

-Si hagámoslo-

Link se puso en pose de ataque y Milly empezó a cantar la canción antigua de Hero of time comes home, originando una energía de color verde azulada haciendo que el escudo se fortaleciera así Impa ataco pero como reboto el ataque, el pudo hacer un ataque horizontal siendo este frenado por la Sheikah pero logro desbalancearle.

-Bien así es como debe ser, Milly tu descansa seguiré practicando con el héroe del tiempo, pero después vas tú-

-Bien Impa- contesto Mill –Link échale ganas-

-Si- dijo y volvió a comenzar el combate

Después de cuatro horas de combate Link y su guardiana pudieron descansar, Mill le esperaba cerca del pozo con Epona y Aref, saco agua y le dio una toalla a Link para que se enjugara el sudor

–Gracias Mill- le dijo y se arrojo agua sacándose el gorro y se lo volvió a poner después de secarse.

-Esta es una aldea agradable- dijo Link con una sonrisa

-Si es muy tranquila- añadió Milly quien ayudaba a Link con su gorro

Aref le dijo a Link sin saber que ellos eran algo más –Deberías de quedarte Te puedo presentar a mi hermana mayor-

-Lo siento Aref- contesto Link –Nosotros ya somos pareja ¿No Mill?-

-Si, Aref no te preocupes, no me ofendiste- dijo al ver la cara consternada del niño pero la princesa hizo un movimiento de mano apareciendo una paleta y se la dio

–De donde vengo esto es para los niños se llama paleta y es dulce pruébala te encantara-

-Gracias – dijo el niño emocionado Link miraba la escena enternecido por el gesto de la princesa al niño y se pregunto si habría carecido de cariño antes de llegar con él.

-Hasta ahora solo había visto lo mucho que Hyrule ha cambiado desde que me durmieron, pero ahora cuando llegamos aquí sentí una tranquilidad que no había experimentado antes en mucho tiempo- a esto Impa le explico

–Villa Kakariko es el lugar donde yo nací y crecí, últimamente el número de monstruos se ha incrementado por esto lugares. Incluso en algunas ocasiones han tomado forma humana y comienzan a atacar. Es por eso que tuvimos que tomar nuestras precauciones cuando llegaron-

-Entiendo. Dijo Link abrazando a Milly

-Con ellos por aquí nosotros estamos seguros- opino Aref quien empezaba a admirar a Link

-el poder maligno d Ganondof es cada vez mas y mas fuerte- pero vio que Link se puso serio y pregunto algo que a Milly le dolió

–Impa, ¿Dónde se encuentra Zelda en estos momentos?, tú lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-La princesa. . .- Pero algo no la dejo continuar pues un grito interrumpió

-Link, Impa vengan- en el pozo se elevo una energía oscura que atrapo al pequeño Aref -¡Auxilio!-grito

Milly canto una nota alta y un haz de luz partió la sombra liberando a Aref pero haciéndolo caer siendo atrapado por ella misma, pero se volvió a lastimar el tobillo al recibir al niño. Link se puso enfrente ella recibiendo un golpe Milly volvió a entonar una nota alta y el escudo se desplego entonces oyeron la voz de la sombra:

–Sabia que el Héroe del Tiempo y su guardiana aparecerían aquí, les he estado esperando- la sombra tomo forma, hasta llegar a ser un doble de Link quien grito

-¡Se- se transformo en mí!-

-Milly tengo miedo- dijo el pequeño Aref abrazando a la guardiana quien le brindaba protección.

Impa advirtió:

-Cuidado es uno de los monstruos de los que les he hablado –

-Milly tu protege a los lugareños, mientras yo peleare con el-

-Sí, Link ten cuidado aunque primero debo morir yo para que te puedan matar- dijo Milly -Ya no puedo pararme por proteger a Aref me volví a lastimar-

-Solo canta y estaré a salvo- contesto cuando oyeron la voz de la criatura

–Me encantaría ver lo fuerte que te has vuelto-

-Suerte koishi- le dijo la princesa

-Si- Link oyó a Mill cantar una nota más alta que las anteriores desplegando la barrera para proteger a los lugareños

Entonces Link se puso en guardia y su sombra empezó a correr –prepárate a ser destruido por ti mismo y así me llevare a la princesa lunar-

-Eso nunca- vocifero Link

Comenzaron un encarnizado combate donde ambos peleadores estaban empatados, pero Link y su sombra eran un espejo –Este farsante copia todos mis movimientos- dijo Link mientras le daba una estocada delantera -¡Maldición deja de copiarme!- pero la sombra se paro en su espada dándole un corte de derecha a izquierda que Link freno pero reboto a esto Impa le dijo –Cálmate Link el te ha copiado tal como estas ahora-

-Link- le grito la guardiana –No te preocupes por mí el no me llevara a ningún lado, si me atrapan, esperare a que tu vengas por mi-

"Link recuerda piensa con la cabeza fría, nadie me aparatara de tu lado, aunque no pueda pelear puedo desaparecer"

Link pudo percibir el pensamiento de Milly "Milenio gracias, no dejare que me provoque".

-Vamos Link- grito Aref dándole ánimos a su más reciente ídolo.

"Ya veo porque pienso que si me derrota se llevara a mi Milly pero no me derrotara" pensó y empezó a fijarse más, se concentro siendo capaz de evitar una y otra vez los ataques de Dark Link, el héroe dio un back flip quedando detrás de su oponente cortándole .¡Lo tengo!-

Pero eso no detuvo a la sombra, adquirió un caballo dándole más problemas al héroe -¡Diantres!-cuando iba a ser atacado Epona salió al paso ayudándole -¡Epona!- dijo Link, está se inclino un poco dándole entender a Link algo -¿Quieres que te monte?—dijo Link tomándola de las crines -¡Muy bien!-

Link y su sombra empezaron a atacarse mutuamente sobre los caballos simulando las batallas medievales en nuestro mundo. Pero en una estocada Link logro desarmar a su oponente. –Nunca permitiré que entres en esta villa ni te lleves a mi corazón, Milly es mi pareja- con esto Link oyo elevar una nota alta de la canción de Milly dándole poder así el héroe derroto a su sombra cortándole el pecho y está en medio de gritos desapareció

Milly bajo el campo de fuerza haciendo que Link corriera a ella al bajar de Epona, cargándola giraron riéndose en modo de festejo y al final antes de dejar de girar Link le dio un beso plantado en la boca que hizo sonrojar a la pobre princesa más que un tomate, los aldeanos hacían ovaciones al héroe por proteger su villa. Impa estaba orgullosa de sus aprendices –Bien hecho Link derrotaste a tu sombra de una manera admirable –

Al día siguiente ya repuestos Link y la princesa estaban sentados en la parte central de la villa donde Impa les estaba por poner algo primero Link –No lo sentirás ¿De acuerdo?-

-Bien- en ese momento se quejo cuando Impa le puso unas arracadas de plata azulada e igual a la princesa lunar quien también recibió un viejo pergamino por parte de Impa.

-Aunque ustedes no sean de la tribu sheikah, esto es un rito de aprobación para los jóvenes- explico

-Te has vuelto realmente esplendido Link, y no podía estar más orgullosa de Milly aprendido a dominar su poder como guardiana que es controlado por el canto-

Toda la población de Kakariko lanzo bravos y hurras mientras Milly abrazaba a Link muerta de vergüenza

-increíble- dijo Navi aplaudiendo con las alas

-Esto es muy vergonzoso- dijo Link pero le sonrió a Impa y luego a su pareja

Impa se acerco y les dijo –La princesa Zelda está a salvo, aun no puedo decirles donde esta, pero el momento en que ustedes se reúnan de nuevo llegará, y eso será cuando derroten a Ganondorf y regresen la paz a Hyrule-

-Gracias Impa- dijo Link

Después Link preparo a Epona para partir cargándola con sacos de dormir y alforjas para llevar la comida que él y su guardiana comerían, la señora Matron se acerco dándoles una brida pero Link la rechazo –No gracias no necesito una brida-

-Hay un atajo a través del sureste- le dijo Matron, ella se aparto para que Link pudiera subir a Milly a Epona pues su pie aun seguía en recuperación por el rescate de Aref.

-Gracias a todos por su hospitalidad- agradeció Milly –Gracias por todo Impa-

-Me gustaría ir con ustedes pero debo quedarme a sellar el pozo y cuidar la aldea como la sabia de las sombras- dijo – Por favor cuiden de la princesa Zelda de mi parte ¿De acuerdo?-

Link se monto en Epona poniendo enfrente a Mill –Es un hecho- después de acomodarse

-Muy bien- le dio un espuelazo a Epona y esta se paro en dos patas –Vamos Epona al dominio Zora-

Link abrazo a Milly mientras ponía al galope a la yegua en camino al dominio, sin saber que en el dominio Zora descubriría algo que haría a su protectora y prometida se enojaría con él, pero habría una interrupción por parte Sheik en el camino de la pareja.

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 10 de la saga, además de que un poco de cultura gumi se significa en japonés equipo, es por eso que le puse El Link-gumi siendo el el el equipo de Link en traducción al español. si tienen duda sobre alguna palabra en japonés háganmelo saber con gusto les dire lo que significa sino busco el mismo, pero las que uso es por que se el significado.

Bueno hasta la proxima


	12. Sheik, guia de la oscuridad

Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece completa, una parte es de nintendo y Akira Himekawa por el manga. Los demas la guardiana, la diosa Anadiomene y dione son mios asi como damiana.

Capitulo 1-11.

Sheik, el guía de la oscuridad, las sorpresas de la vida.

En el castillo de Ganondorf había un hombre que suplicaba perdón y no solo eso, era un hombre que un día tuvo un corazón amable con Epona y Malon amiga del héroe el tiempo, este se encontraba en la sala del trono del castillo de Ganon, quien se había enterado que el héroe y la princesa se habían hecho con Epona

-Darle esa yegua al Héroe del tiempo después de que te ayude con mi poder para que te apoderaras del Rancho Lon-lon fue un error, sin embargo es aceptable, porque mi futura esposa tiene el caballo que solo una reina merece- dijo Ganondorf –Eso es alta traición Ingo-

Ingo se inclino disculpándose –N-no tengo excusa que dar señor Ganondorf, los aldeanos de kakariko que la tenían lo hicieron por su propia cuenta.-

-Caballero de acero ejecútalo- ordeno el rey de la mal esto alerto a Ingo que corrió

-Por favor espere señor Ganondorf- pero esto no le detuvo -¡Auxilio!-

Dos ancianas brujas aparecieron de la nada volando diciéndole a Ganondorf –Este tipo de persona está limitada a su "cambio de corazón"- dijo una

-Solo déjelo en nuestras manos – añadió la otra

-La especialidad de twinrova es el lavado de cerebro, interesante- dijo el rey del mal recargándose en su mano izquierda –

Ingo seguía corriendo cuando las gemelas le lanzaron un rayo paralizante entonces una de ellas se le acerco y le dijo –Bien, ahora mata al héroe del tiempo y entréganos a la guardiana- sheik observaba las acciones mientras Ingo solo tenía en mente una cosa "matar, matar".

Pero pronto el sheikah fue notado por las hermanas que una de ellas descendió cerca del sobreviviente–Oh, Sheik toca una melodía para mí, que sea una encantadora- él la ignoro acercándose al trono donde Ganondorf ya hacia parado, para reportarle lo que el había visto

–No, hay forma de que sea derrotado por alguien como Ingo- opino –Bajo la tutela de Impa, la sabia de las sombras, Link y Milenio se han vuelto más fuertes. El héroe ya maneja mejor la espada y la princesa ha aprendido que su magia es controlada cuando ella canta-

-Sí recuerdo que la oía cantar cuando iba a verla en secreto, Damiana tenía una hermosa voz- dijo Ganondorf nostálgico de su amor no correspondido por la princesa.

-La sigue teniendo señor –

-¿Por qué me obedeces a mi? Sheik – quiso saber el rey – Eres un descendiente de la tribu Sheikah que ha servido a la familia real de Hyrule por largo tiempo ¿Es por venganza?-

Sheik le respondió –Somos una tribu de sombras, sin una "sustancia" no podemos sobrevivir. Usted apareció mientras yo estaba sin amo. Esa es la única razón- dicho esto desapareció –Voy a atraer al héroe del tiempo y su guardiana hacia el rancho-

-Asegúrate de capturar a la princesa Milenio- Ganondorf ya sospechaba algo del sheikah.

Mientras Link y Milly iban con tranquilidad a campo traviesa por el campo Hyrule mientras Milly iba comiendo sobre Epona igual que Link quien estaba bastante inquieto si se podía decir tanto –Zelda quisiera verla pronto-

Eso para la princesa fue un dardo doloroso –Animo Link la veras pronto no te preocupes-

-Si- dijo Link algo intranquilo pero vio su dolorida mirada el héroe

En eso Navi vio a alguien conocido para ellos pero no para la princesa-

-Señor Talon- dijo Navi reconociendo al señor que les había dado "ray" cuando Link salió del bosque

-Oh eres tu Link – dijo "Talon" – Ayuda a Malon-

-¿Malon? ¿Qué le pasó?-

-Ganondorf se enfureció porque no le dimos a Epona, así que dijo que tomaría a mi hija en su lugar

-Maldición- dijo Link –Vamos Epona debemos ayudar, no se preocupe señor Talon salvaremos a Malon- dicho esto Epona salió a todo galope para ir a rescatar a su amiga.

Muy atrás Talon se quedo, pero él no era tal era Sheik disfrazado para atraer al héroe del tiempo y así poder capturar a la princesa de la luna, matando al héroe.

En el rancho Lon-Lon los caballos y las vacas eran maltratados por Ingo, sentían debilidad de que su amiga estuviera atrapada como lo estaba, Malon ya hacía en la paja atada de manos sin poder hacer algo. Con un látigo –¡Eso es lo que le paso a los que no hacen lo que les digo!-

Malon grito a punto de llorar para que se detuviera -¡Detente Ingo, no lastimes a los caballos!-

-Malon ya no eres la hija del dueño del Rancho- le respondió apuntándole con el látigo

-¿Entonces porque me ataste?-

-Porque necesito un cebo para atraerlos- dijo riendo mientras salía dejando pensar a Malon

-¿A quiénes?- se pregunto Malon

El link- gumi había llegado al Rancho mientras Link se bajo de Epona para explorar el lugar mientas la joven princesa estaba montada en ella por su tobillo lastimado –Parece que nada ha cambiado- pero paso cerca de una ventana y vio a Malon por la ventana, -Es Malon- dijo

-Link frena tus caballos, los secuaces de Ganondorf pueden estar por aquí- le dijo Mill – acércate con cuidado yo estaré aquí con Epona asegurando el perímetro de este lugar-

-Bien cuídate, Mill no dejes que nadie te vea.-

-Link tu cuídate y no hagas tonterías por favor-

Mientras dentro del granero Malon lloraba "lamentado su suerte" que daba una leve esperanza de amor pero algo locuaz.

-Ay que chica tan desafortunada soy –sollozo – desde que mama murió, cuando aún era pequeña tenía que trabajar duro para ayudar a papa, ahora soy prisionera – elevando las manos poniendo mirada soñadora dijo

-Sin embargo, un príncipe montado en un corcel blanco vendrá a ayudar a la pobrecita de mi algún día-

Pero su ensoñación se vio interrumpida por la caída de un viejo conocido –cielos que porrazo- dijo Link -de seguro Milly me regañara por causarle un dolor-

-Link tú no eres como Impa- dijo Navi –No sabes artes Sheikah-

Link volteo a ver y cayó cerca de donde estaba Malon, mientras se levantaba de la paja pues con el porrazo termino cubierto por ella -¿Estás bien Malon?-

-¡¿Quién!-pregunto ella ofuscada por el viejo conocido a la vez desconocido –

-¡Soy yo Link!- le dijo extrañado de que no le recordara

-¿¡Link?- dijo -¿Te conozco?- esta pregunta ocasiono que Link se cayera de frente

-Hace 7 años me enseñaste la canción de Epona- Link el toco con la ocarina y eso prendió la vela

-¡Ah, eres el niño hada del bosque!- dijo recordándole a lo que Link se apeno pero parándose saco la espada y corto las sogas provocando exaltación en ella –He venido a salvarte- le dijo –mi guardiana nos espera afuera-

Le dijo extendiendo la mano pero ella sorprendo y se negó –Me gustaría agradecerte pero no tu eres el que debe de salvarme, sino mi príncipe-

Link no entendió sobre qué estaba hablando, pero aun así le jalo parándola haciéndola moverse

-¡Vámonos Milly está esperando afuera, si nos encuentran . . .- pero no pudo terminar pues las guerreras al servicio de Ganondorf entraron, pero Mill se había hecho invisible a sus ojos con una nota muy baja.

Ingo las iba guiando al punto de rodear al héroe del tiempo y Malon:

-¿Quiénes son estas?- pregunto asustada

-La tribu Gerudo, ellas están al mando de Ganondorf-

-Caíste completamente en mi trampa muchacho, lo malo es que tú guardiana no está- dijo ingo –Les enseñare lo que pasa a los que se oponen al gran Ganondorf-

-¿Ingo?- dijo Link sorprendido – ha cambiado- Link se puso en guardia cuando oyó una nota alta y observo un escudo desplegarse delante de él-

-Perdón, pero llego la caballería – Dijo Milly sobre su nube verde –Lo siento Link las vi y decidí venir-

-Gracias Mill cuida a Malon- dijo y se preparo para combatir al grito de guerra de Ingo que dio permiso a las gerudo para atacar.

Pero estaba completamente rodeado entonces Mill le arrojo algo que recibió al vuelo –Toma el hookshot puede serte útil- dicho esto la princesa desapareció mientras Link disparaba el gancho a una viga tomando a Malon por la cintura se elevo -¡No los dejen escapar!- dijo Ingo desplegando a las fuerzas gerudo.

"¿Sera posible que el sea mi príncipe" Pensó Malon, Link llego al techo con Malon "podría ser"

-Oye eso es muy útil- dijo Navi viendo el hookshot –Milly debió traerlo consigo-

-Esto lo obtuve en Kakariko – dijo Link –Mill no se cómo lo trajo pero fue de ayuda- Link volteo y le pregunto a Malon -¿Por qué Ingo dio órdenes a las Gerudo?-

-Es cierto de pronto Ingo es una persona diferente, se apodero del rancho y echo de aquí a papa, ahora papa está perdido aunque es su culpa por ser tan flojo-

-¿huh? Entonces Talon es el de siempre-

-Ingo solía quejarse mucho pero era un buen trabajador, adoraba a las vacas y los caballos pero de repente empezó a tratarlos horriblemente-

Sin que se dieran cuenta estaba oyéndoles un conocido – Twinrova le hizo un lavado de cerebro a Ingo- les dijo Sheik sorprendiendo a Link mientras éste estaba ayudado a Malon

-Sheik- grito link -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Twinrova?- pregunto Malon

-Son unas ancianas brujas gemelas, ellas criaron a Ganondorf y su especialidad es el lavado cerebral- dijo –si me lo preguntan es un malévolo pasatiempo-

-¿Y cómo se anula?- pregunto Milly que acaba de llegar sobre la nube –Sheik debes decírnoslo-

Link sospecho de ese hombre -¿Cómo es que sabes esto? ¿Por qué me lo dices, por qué tu?-

El toco unas notas en su arpa y contesto –Yo escucho cosas mientras viajo, soy solamente un trovador-

Sheik toco una canción con su arpa haciendo que Malon opinara –Que nostálgico, es una melodía muy triste-

El paro de tocar y se volvió para irse sin antes decirle algo que le dolió a la guardiana –Es mejor que vayas al desierto de las ilusiones, he oído el rumor de que han visto a la princesa Zelda por allí-

-¿Qué Zelda?- grito Link

-La clase de manipulación de Ingo es la gema de su oreja- dicho esto desapareció

-¡Espera Sheik!- Link quiso detenerlo pero él se encontró con una Gerudo interrumpiéndole al paso mientras Malon y Milly estaba detrás de un escudo –Diablos- dijo –Mill protege a Malon y cariño por favor no te arriesgues-

-Bien tu tampoco-

Link estaba peleando en lo que Malon le pregunto –Oye, ¿Por qué dijiste el nombre de la princesa de esa manera? ¿Qué relación tienes con ella?-

-Somos amigos ella quería que yo protegiera a Hyrule, mi guardiana y yo la buscamos-

-Y tu estas enamorado de tu guardiana- Link ya no oyó la pregunta de Malon pero ella vio en los ojos de la princesa, esa preocupación que ella vio en los ojos de su padre cuando su madre estaba muriendo "Lo sé, sin que me respondas puedo verlo en tus ojos, ay que poco duro el amor de Malon".

Milly transporto los tres a tierra para poder pelear mejor, que en el techo –Entonces, este no es momento de charlar- dijo Malon tomando un tridente dando una señal a Mill para pelear quien saco su báculo dando pelea a las Gerudo.

Malon asestó un golpe certero a varias de ellas mientras Milly terminaba con otra -¡Vaya asi se hace las dos!-dijo orgulloso Link de que las dos pelearan, Malon le respondió –Entreno al trabajar en el rancho sirve de algo ¿no?-

Pero poco duro el gusto una flecha destruyo la punta de lo que era el arma de Malon, pero Milly entono una nota alta para evitar que dispararan desplegando un barrera esta vez rosada. Quien había disparado no era otro que Ingo con una ballesta –Je je, no se muevan- dijo –ambos morirán y llevare a la princesa al Señor Ganondorf-

Link no se quedo corto con el hookshot disparo, destruyendo la ballesta dándose cuenta de la joya que controlaba a Ingo durante el transcurso -¡Eso es!- dijo moviéndose con rapidez le quito la joya del oído con la punta de la espada maestra y de un golpe tumbo al pobre Ingo, quien despertó del sueño –Ugh- dijo.

-Espero que este bien- dijo Milly, volteando a ver a su novio –Link no te conocía esas mañas de noquear a la gente-

-Si lo está, sé que no está bien noquear pero él lo necesita- dijo Link volteando a ver a la princesa para abrazarla

Ingo estaba siendo recibido por Malon quien le ayudo a levantarse -¿Qué es lo que iba hacer?- volteo a ver a la joven ranchera –Oh, señorita Malon es usted- Link tenia la joya

-Link mejor destruye eso no te vaya a controlar – dijo Navi, este la lanzo al suelo dándole un buen pisotón la destruyo.

Pero en el castillo de Ganondorf las gemelas hechiceras se habían dado cuenta

–Ellos rompieron el control sobre Ingo, malditos ¿Acaso creen que los dejaremos escapar?- dijeron ordenándole a las Gerudo que trajeran a la princesa de la luna y mataran al héroe del tiempo.

Estas mujeres atacaron el rancho ocasionando nuevamente una pelea, Link y Mill peleaban contra las Gerudo pero estas aumentaban en número, -Link tenemos que huir porque la situación empeora-

-Bien llama a Epona yo las detendré- dijo Link, mientras ella entonaba la canción que Link toco en Kakariko la primera vez que ella conoció Epona, vino corriendo después de que la guardiana levanto el hechizo de invisibilidad y a la carrera misteriosamente venia Milly sobre ella.

Link no tuvo tiempo de preguntar simplemente monto a Malon y recogió a Ingo por el cuello saliendo a galope del lugar, les habían cerrado la reja ´

-Epona debes brincar para salir- la yegua escucho a Link saltando con los 4 encima logrando salir indemnes del lugar.

El plan de Ganondorf fracaso, las Gerudo se marcharon y el rancho Lon-Lon volvió a la normalidad Talon regreso al lado de su hija para trabajar ahora si en serio, Epona vio a su amiga otra vez despidiéndose de ella

-Cuídate Epona- dijo Malon acariciando a su equina amiga

-Volveremos pronto de todos modos la leche de Lon- Lon nos da energías-

-Habla por ti Link- dijo Mill siendo sostenida por un brazo de Link alrededor de su cintura –si hacen queso cuenten conmigo-

-Regresen cuando quieran- les respondió Malon –Tendré una vaca y queso listos para ustedes-

El link-gumi se estaba yendo cuando les grito Malon –Vuelve pronto joven de hada y guardiana- pero se equivoco –Es decir Link y Milly- dijo

Mientras el equipo se había alejado del rancho Link iba reflexionando sobre lo que dijo Sheik aunque de repente le pregunto a Mill –Oye cómo es que estabas conmigo y cuando llamaste a Epona venias en ella-

-Link se llama proyección astral, las hadas los tenemos por principio, aunque lo vi en un programa de televisión cuando estaba en la tierra- dijo –Oh no Navi-

-¿Televisión?-

-Es un aparato donde se pueden ver imágenes en movimiento, pero cambiando de tema, Crees que lo que dijo Sheik, sea cierto Navi-

-No se-

-Yo pienso que si- dijo Link -Milly ¿Tu qué crees?-

-No lo sé, además ese tipo me parece muy sospechoso-

-¿Por qué?-

-El escuchar su arpa me hace pensar que si es verdad, pero no se me hace sospechar algo- dijo la princesa lunar –Yo digo que primero vayamos al Dominio Zora, tú mismo dijiste que querías ir-

-Sí, la princesa Ruto está ahí- dijo Link – Y me siento preocupado-

-Entonces primero vayamos al Dominio y después vayamos al Desierto de las Ilusiones-

-Muy bien- dijo Link –Al Dominio Zora y después el Desierto de las Ilusiones, un viaje más cerca de encontrar a la princesa Zelda- Milly se dolió recargándose más en Link quien la apretó junto a su corazón.

Link sabía que Mill sentía desconfianza de él, por cómo se expresaba de la Princesa Zelda, pero en su corazón los sentimientos del pasado como Lavandarik despertaron enamorándose de la princesa de la luna, tendría que demostrar mas allá de un anillo que el de verdad la quería, y en el dominio Zora se pondría a prueba el amor de ambos guerreros.


End file.
